Deseos Olvidados
by Yuzuki Rina
Summary: Amiga o enemiga?Mentira o amor?Akari Yuna, una persona por demás excepcional llegó al cuartel con intenciones poco claras, trayendo consigo los olvidados fantasmas de un pasado enterrado. Las promesas y corazones rotos se encenderán con las cenizas de aquellos deseos que antes sintieron, y las dudas y el rencor no harás más que avivar el fuego (Mal resumen, por favor pasen y lean)
1. Chapter 1

Caminaba con lentitud por las oscuras calles, solo provistas de la poca luz que la luna emanaba en lo alto del cielo nocturno. Lo sabía, ellos estaban cerca, podía sentirlos. Los dijes de la cadena que llevaba en el cuello se agitaron, como si predijeran el peligro que nos amenazaba. Los acaricié con la punta de mis dedos, tranquilizándolos, porque estaba totalmente segura de que nada ocurriría.

Permanecí unos minutos más dando pasos cortos y lentos, hasta que los sentí a la vuelta de la esquina y me planté en donde estaba. Y, un segundo después, apareció, como un fantasma sediento de venganza, como una bestia a punto de morir de hambre. Nada más verme, se abalanzó sobre mí, y yo no hice ni el más mínimo esfuerzo por evitarlo, si, de todas formas, una lanza lo atravesó antes de llegar a tocarme un solo cabello.  
"Señorita, lo lamento, pero esto es algo que nunca debería haber visto "el hombre que había acabado con la fiera se acercó a mí, con una expresión grave en el rostro.  
"Ya déjalo, Sano, solo la tenemos que matar y ya no habrá testigos" pude sentir como una sonrisa burlona se dibujaba en los labios de quien acompañaba a mi salvador.  
"No sé de qué hablan, realmente yo no he visto nada" sonreí pretendiendo inocencia.  
"Miente todo lo que quieras, no tenemos más opción que acabar contigo aquí y ahora" sentenció uno de ellos.  
"Souji, no podemos andar por las calles matando civiles, mucho menos a una mujer...deberíamos llevarla al cuartel hasta que decida hablar y Kondo-san nos diga qué hacer con ella" bingo, ya los tenia donde quería.  
"Has lo que quieras" el tal Souji, que se había tensado al oír el nombre de su superior, gruñó molesto.  
Fue así que termine en el cuartel del Shinsengumi, siendo interrogada por dos hombres, uno de ellos, el que había matado al monstruo.  
"Tu nombre?" La voz de quien yo suponía, era el vicecomandante del grupo, resonó con molestia en mis oídos.  
"Yuna, Akari Yuna...un placer en conocerlos..." deje la oración a medias, esperando a que al menos fuesen lo suficientemente corteses como para presentarse.  
"Hijikata Toshizou"  
"Harada Sanosuke"  
"Dejemos las presentaciones y vayamos al grano "sentenció Hijikata "Qué fue lo que viste?"  
"Puedo jurarle por mis hermanos muertos que no he visto absolutamente nada"  
"Déjate de juegos y escúpelo, niña" el humor de Hijikata empeoraba a cada segundo.  
"Por favor, Akari-san, hable, sino, nos veremos obligados a tomar medidas más drásticas" Harada trató de convencerme.  
"Podrán tenerme aquí mil días, torturarme hasta el cansancio, pero no lograrán nada porque no tengo idea de qué se supone que no debería haber visto"  
"Suficiente, no tengo tiempo para tratar de convencer a esta mocosa, Souji sabrá que hacer con ella" Hijikata se levantó, seguramente para buscar al hombre que parecía tan ansioso por matarme, probablemente él mismo había pedido al vicecomandante ser quien cortara mi cabeza si se presentaba esta situación.  
Pero yo no tenía miedo, porque, aun si él no aparecía, Tsuki y Apolo me protegerían.  
Más rápido de lo que pensé, mi verdugo se encontraba ante mí, sonriendo con malicia, mientras la persona a la que había estado buscando se encontraba allí, parado en la puerta, seguramente sorprendido por verme. Lo más probable era que, siendo tan tarde, había salido a ver cuál era la fuente de tal alboroto, pero jamás habría imaginado que yo estaba allí.  
"Alguna cosa que quieras decir antes de morir?" La persona designada a acabar conmigo preguntó con sorna.  
"Es inútil que la mates, Souji, ella no puede haber visto nada" su voz sonaba bastante más grave de lo que había sido la última vez, aun así, se escuchó como un arrullo para mis oídos, como siempre.  
"Saito, de qué estás hablando? "Hijikata estaba enojándose mas con cada palabra.  
"Ella no puede haber visto nada porque esta ciega" siempre tan directo, no dudo en decir la verdad y reí con delicadeza, de seguro todos lo miraban con incredulidad.  
"No hacía falta ser tan agresivo, podrías haber dicho simplemente que estoy lamentablemente privada de la maravillosa vista que deben estar dando con sus caras" canté sintiendo todas las miradas sobre mí.  
"Ciega? Pero si incluso parece ver mejor que todos nosotros! "Harada dijo, negándose a creer mi condición.  
"Ella es una especialista en mentir, es más, de seguro tenía todo esto planeado" había molestia y reproche en su tono, pero ya me había acostumbrado a eso hacía años.  
"No seas tan grosero, recuerda que soy una chica, Hajime"  
"La conoces?" El encontrarse en una situación que no comprendía del todo enfurecía a Hijikata.  
"Lo suficiente para decir que es demasiado lista y arrogante para su propio bien... jamás dejaste de ser una niña, Yuna" me molestó que me dijese "niña", acaso no sabía que hacía tiempo que ya había dejado de ser una chiquilla?  
"Y se ve que tu dejaste de ser un llorón para aparentar que eres intocable, cierto?" Respondí, golpeándolo en su orgullo, el único lugar donde realmente le dolería.  
"He, creo que esta niña te gano, Hajime-kun" rio Souji, aparentemente olvidando que hacía unos momentos estaba a punto de matarme.  
"Suficiente!"Hijikata explotó, cansado de una conversación que no podía comprender "Saíto, quién diablos es ella y cómo es que te conoce?"  
Hajime suspiró. Nuestro tiempo viajando juntos seguramente no tenía un buen lugar entre sus recuerdos, y aun debía estar enfadado conmigo por desaparecer ese día.  
"Akari Yuna, terriblemente brillante y manipuladora, aunque no pueda ver, puede saber todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, podría conocer donde esta una persona aunque este a 30 metros de distancia y muy bien oculta" realmente me sentí halagada por sus palabras, aunque no eran ni más ni menos que la verdad... bueno, quizás si era un poco menos que la totalidad de la verdad.  
"La conozco desde antes de llegar al dojo de Kondo-san, es una simple conocida, nada más" continuó, aunque supe que estaba desestimando nuestro pasado.  
"Estás seguro que no soy más que una conocida, Hajime?" Me burlé de él, sintiéndolo fulminarme con su mirar.  
"Como dije antes, le gusta burlarse de la gente y mentir, puedo asegurarle que aunque ella no vio al rasetsu, sabe perfectamente qué y cómo son" Hajime cambió el tema de repente, sabiendo que Hijikata estaba más interesado en eso que en mi pasado.  
"Hey, yo no le mentí a nadie, solo dije que no vi nada, y sabes que es cierto... jamás poder ver a esos humanos endemoniados con el ochimizu que Yukimura Kodo creo por orden del Bakufu y que ustedes están ocultando, incluso al punto de mantener cautiva aquí a la hija oni de Kodo" dije con tono dramático. Pude sentir la tensión de todos excepto Hajime.  
Esa fue mi sentencia de muerte.  
"Souji, mátala" Hijikata de seguro pensó que era un peligro por saber demasiado, y no estaba lejos de tener razón.  
"Lastima, me caíste bien, Yuna-chan" dijo Souji riendo.  
Me volteé hacia él, y sentí como su mirada se cruzó con el vacío de mis ojos, entonces, supe que lo tenía en mis manos.  
"Por qué...por qué rayos no… puedo moverme? "maldijo mientras intentaba recuperar el control de su cuerpo estático.  
"Qué mierda!?" Harada soltó, luego de haber permanecido en silencio desde que Hajime llegó.  
"No pensaban que no iba a oponerme a esto, no?... de todas formas, solo vine a dejarte esto, es de tu hermana"  
Me acerqué a Hajime y dejé en sus manos un sobre.  
"Gracias" susurró, supuse que ya imaginaba que era lo que decía.  
"Bien, ya que he cumplido con mi trabajo, es hora de que me vaya...le agradezco por su hospitalidad, Hijikata-san" traté de irme, pero Hajime me sostuvo del brazo.  
"Oh, cierto, lo olvidé" me giré hacia Souji y, en un instante recuperó su movilidad.  
Hice el intento de salir de nuevo, pero él no me soltó.  
"Sabes demasiado para dejarte ir, y ya hemos visto que no tiene sentido tratar de pelear contigo... sin embargo, si no tuvieses otra intención más que darme esto, no causarías tal alboroto, hubieses buscado una forma más simple y discreta, así que, qué es lo que realmente quieres?"  
"Siempre tan listo y convincente, eh? Ya que lo mencionas... estoy bastante interesada en las cuestiones sobre el ochimizu...si me dejan permanecer aquí y continuar con mis investigaciones podría...no sé… crear una cura, quizás?"  
"Maldita perra...quién rayos piensas que somos? Crees que nos comeremos esa mentira de que semejante mocosa puedes crear una cura?!"Souji me gritó, aunque no se movió de su lugar, no era tonto y sabía que no tenía oportunidad contra mí.  
"Vuélveme a llamar así y les contaré a todos tu secretito "dije, aludiendo a su enfermedad, sobre la cual también Apolo me había contado. Realmente era muy útil tener un oráculo como guardián.  
Souji inmediatamente se calló, dejando escapar un gruñido de molestia, mientras Hijikata suspiraba.  
"Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no eres un enemigo y que eres capaz de inventar una cura para los rasetsus?"  
"Las brujas no mienten, Hijikata-san, y sé mas de alquimia y medicina que todos aquí"  
"Bruja?" Exclamaron Souji y Harada, sorprendidos.  
"A qué te refieres con que eres una bruja?"  
"No creerán que los onis son los únicos seres sobrehumanos en el mundo, no? Las brujas son descendientes de familias muy antiguas especializadas en todo tipo de hechizos y pociones" expliqué "las primeras brujas fueron nacidas de las relaciones de humanos con las hadas y ninfas de la naturaleza, que ya fueron extintas hace miles de años a manos de los mismos padres de sus hijos"  
Ninguno podía dejar de escuchar mi historia, e incluso Hajime parecía algo incrédulo, aunque ya sabía mi origen, pero jamás había creído que era verdad.  
"Las familias puras de brujas son raras de ver, al igual que en el caso de los onis, pero, a diferencia de ellos, que desarrollan sus poderes de forma natural, las brujas necesitan ser instruidas para utilizar sus poderes adecuadamente "continué" cuando conocí a Hajime todavía no tenía la edad para comenzar con mi entrenamiento, es por eso que hasta hoy, de seguro no creíste que era cierto, o me equivoco?"  
"Como lo dije antes, eres bastante mentirosa y tu historia sonaba demasiado elaborada como para ser cierta" se justificó mi "amigo".  
Después de mi relato y de la obvia demostración de mis habilidades, Hijikata aceptó mi trato, pero con la condición de que no le contara a nadie sobre mi falta de vista y mis poderes, y además, debía trabajar como médico de las tropas.  
Luego de que conocí al resto de los capitanes, a Yukimura Chizuru y al comandante Kondo, supe que mi estancia allí sería sumamente divertida e interesante. Los capitanes y Chizuru fueron puestos al tanto de mi origen y discapacidad inmediatamente, y, aunque Hijikata no lo mencionó, sabía que tenía terminantemente prohibido hacer magia, excepto claro, que fuese necesario para crear la cura para el ochimizu.  
Así, una de las noches que me encontraba en mi habitación mezclando unas cuantas hierbas, Hajime tocó la puerta.  
"Pasa "indiqué sin voltearme, y sentí el sonido de sus pasos acercándose a mi lugar de trabajo.  
"Parece que no estuviste malgastando el tiempo durante estos años "dijo, mientras oí como tomaba un frasco con extracto de varias plantas y luego de examinarlo, lo devolvió a su lugar.  
"Creo que me merezco una disculpa" hablé, mientras seguía con mi tarea sin darle mucha atención.  
"Y creo que yo me merezco varias explicaciones primero"  
"No te alcanzó la explicación que les di a todos?"  
"Quiero que me expliques como es que el testamento de mi hermana termino en tus manos y porqué estas aquí ahora"  
"Está bien, siéntate "él hizo lo que le indiqué, las hierbas tendrían que esperar un rato" bien...conocí a tu hermana un tiempo después de que me gradué como bruja de decimo orden, hace unos 3 años más o menos...en ese tiempo era doctora en un pequeño pueblo cerca de Edo"  
Hajime me escuchaba atentamente, sin mover ni un músculo.  
"Ella llegó a mi consultorio con una enfermedad bastante avanzada...hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, aun así, la tuve bastante tiempo en observación, por lo que pasábamos mucho tiempo hablando, y un día me conto sobre su hermano, de quien hacía años que no sabía nada porque se había ido de su casa con la tonta idea de ser samurái siendo zurdo…le dije que te conocía, y unos días antes de morir, me dejó esa carta para que te la diera"  
"Entiendo... ahora, me gustaría saber porque desapareciste de la nada aquel día" Era obvio, él estaba más que dolido por eso todavía. Suspiré.  
"No te lo dije porque si no me creías que era bruja, mucho menos creerías que ya era hora de comenzar mi entrenamiento, y con respecto al porque estoy aquí, es porque la Directora de la Orden de Astoria, el lugar donde me formé, me pidió que acabara con los rasetsus y con quienes los hacen...esas cosas son una amenaza para los humanos, y pese a que en casi todo el mundo se dedican a cazarnos, la mayoría de nosotras concuerda en que son necesarios"  
"Y tus razones personales? No sueles hacer las cosas por simples ordenes u obligaciones morales, eso no va contigo" no pude evitar reír ante su comentario.  
"Tan mala piensas que soy? Y qué te paso que te has vuelto tan curioso?"  
"Solo quiero saber si vale la pena volver a confiar en ti"  
Él permanecía serio, no emanaba ni un toque de emoción en sus palabras, pero esa era su forma de demostrarme que aún estaba molesto.  
Extendí mi mano hacia él y acaricié su mejilla. Él suspiró y no pude evitar sonreír, parecía que el tiempo había pasado en vano para nosotros, excepto que él estaba aferrado a la idea de negar nuestra pequeña historia.  
"Piensas que todo fue una mentira, Hajime? Acaso no disfrutaste ese pequeño desliz que tuvimos en aquella época?"  
"Realmente, después de te fuiste sin dejar rastros, comencé a dudar si no fue solo un estúpido error de mi parte y uno más de tus juegos, aunque no puedo negar que pensé que era feliz...era demasiado joven y tonto para comprender a una mente tan retorcida como la tuya"  
"Entonces, eso es algo que tenemos en común...yo tengo retorcida la mente, pero tu aplastaste tu propio corazón para olvidar...pero no te preocupes, puedo repararlo, tal vez incluso ni siquiera necesite la magia"  
Me acerqué a él y lo besé, lento, suave, como la primera vez que lo hicimos, cuando yo todavía tenía 14 y el unos 20. Lo sentí tenso y permaneció estático, sin responderme ni rechazarme, estaba muy ocupado luchando consigo mismo como para eso. Dirigí luego mis labios hacia la comisura de los suyos, recorriendo la línea de su mandíbula hasta su oído, el cual mordí ligeramente, mientras mis manos hacían lo suyo y acariciaban su cuello y pecho.  
"Sabes... nada fue una mentira... te amo como a nadie, Hajime" susurré contra su piel "lloré por días cuando me fui, jamás te advertí porque sabía que me esperarías si prometía volver, pero no estaba segura de si sobreviviría...ser bruja no es fácil, y amar tanto a un hombre tampoco"  
Su cuerpo permaneció inmóvil, como si su rechazo me golpeara directamente en el rostro. Comprendí que era sumamente lógico que me odiara o que no confiara en mí, así que, por su bien y por el mío, debía renunciar a él. Me dolía decirlo, pero desde el día que llegue a la Orden de Astoria supe que esto acabaría así.  
Comencé a alejarme entonces, tome nota mentalmente del embriagante aroma de su piel, una extraña pero agradable mezcla de sangre, sakuras y un toque de sudor. Me senté donde había estado antes de abalanzarme sobre él, y le dirigí una falsa sonrisa.  
"Creo que ya está todo más que claro y ya tienes las respuestas que querías, así que, si no tienes ningún otro asunto conmigo, te pediré que te retires para que pueda seguir con mi trabajo" no quería sentir su presencia allí, me estaba matando, su frialdad estaba haciéndome demasiado daño.  
"No te gusta que te vean llorar, cierto?" Rayos, cómo notó que estaba a punto de echarme a lloriquear sobre mi futón como una niña pequeña?  
"Llorar por ti? Hajime, ya soy un poco mayor como para eso... si quieres engañarte a ti mismo, adelante, hazlo, realmente no me importa, no es como si esperara que un hombre que no se atreve a mostrar sus sentimientos fuera lo suficientemente maduro como para amar a alguien" fingí burlarme de él y me volteé hacia mi escritorio, ignorándolo.  
"Eres tú la que está negando lo que siente actuando como una cría, Yuna..." lo oí suspirar y ponerse de pie "te quise cuando tú misma decidiste desaparecer… yo no te quite de mi vida, tú te alejaste por ti misma".  
Cuando salió de la habitación, una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla, siendo seguida por cientos más, cada una arrastrando consigo un trozo de lo que me quedaba de esperanza de reconciliarnos.  
Los dijes de las cadenas que colgaban de mi cuello comenzaron a brillar y temblar, ellos estaban preocupados por mí, jamás podría ocultarles mi pesar o mis sentimientos, eran una parte de mi al fin y al cabo.  
"Apolo, Tsuki, no se preocupen... estaré bien... solo necesito superarlo... yo tengo que olvidarlo, no importa lo que pase" les dije entre sollozos.  
Los días pasaron y, casi sin notarlo, había transcurrido poco menos de un mes desde que me instalé con los Shinsengumi. Aun así, mi trabajo progresaba muy lentamente, cada paso hacia adelante terminaba en dos hacia atrás, incluso con la colaboración de Sannan-san.  
Por otro lado, me había mantenido distante de Hajime, evitándolo el mayor tiempo posible, pero sin ser obvia. Pese a eso, nadie parecía haber notado nuestra lejanía, porque estaban muy ocupados cazando a los rasetsus de Kodo y a los del clan Choshuu.  
"Terminé" me dije a mi misma, satisfecha con el reporte que tenía que presentarle a mi mentora de la Orden, en el cual le comunicaba mi exitosa infiltración en el Shinsengumi, mis pocos progresos con la cura del ochimizu y algunos que otros comentarios que había logrado oír de los capitanes con respecto a los rasetsus.  
Me paré y tomé una de las piedras que llevaba siempre como collar, depositándola en el suelo, frente a mí.  
"Tsuki, por favor, ven, te necesito"  
Mis palabras causaron que el collar brillara y, unos segundos después sentí la presencia de mi segundo guardián, una pequeña gata nacida de la luna. Ella maulló, esperando mis órdenes, mientras se refregaba en mis piernas.  
"Yo tambien te extrañe, pequeña" me hinqué en el suelo y la acaricié, gesto que respondió con un suave ronroneo "necesito que lleves esta nota a Ruka-sama lo mas rápido posible" Ella maulló, comprendiendo mi pedido y tomando entre sus dientes el sobre.  
Inmediatamente saltó por la ventana hacia la oscuridad de la noche, pero no me preocupaba, sabía que estaría mas que bien.  
"Chizuru, sal, me molesta que estés ahí escondida"  
"Pe...Perdona, Akari-san, yo ve...venía a decirte que la cen..."  
"Seré breve, si le dices a alguien sobre lo que acabas de ver, no tendré más opción que eliminarte, nos entendemos?"  
"Pe... Pero, de dónde apareció ese gato? Por qué Hijikata-san y el resto no pueden saberlo?"  
"Lo diré una última vez...métete en tus asuntos y si dices algo, juro por el sol y la luna que será lo último que alguien oiga de ti"  
"No es mi trabajo, pero me sentiría culpable si dejo que la mates, así que es mejor que las dos hablen ahora" odié el escuchar su voz, mucho más defendiéndola a ella.  
"Sa...Saito-san!" La maldita mocosa tartamudeó como idiota.  
"Hajime, estamos en una amena conversación de mujeres, te agradecía que te fueras y nos dejaras continuar con lo nuestro" dibujé una sonrisa forzada en mi rostro, insultándolos mentalmente a ambos por entrometidos.  
Sin decir nada, él se acercó a mí y me tomó por el brazo, para arrastrarme fuera de la habitación.  
"Hey! A dónde crees que me estás llevando?! Hajime, suelt..." traté de librarme de su agarre, pero era mucho más fuerte que yo.  
"Vamos a el cuarto de Hijikata-san para que él mismo sea quien te pregunte qué fue lo que Yukimura no debía ver"  
"Qué?! No quiero, Hajime, ya basta!" Grité con todas mis fuerzas, llamando la atención de varios curiosos.  
Genial, esta era una oportunidad de oro para alejarlo de mí y evitar que siguiera metiendo sus narices en mis cosas. Él se volvió hacia mi cuando grité, lo miré con falsas lágrimas en los ojos y comencé a temblar a propósito, para que todos pensaran que realmente estaba asustada.  
"Qué pasa, por qué tanto alboroto?" Heisuke se sumó al grupo de mirones, compuesto por Harada, Nagakura, Souji e Inoue.  
"Parece que Yu-chan está siendo acosada por Hajime-kun" Souji se rio de la situación, y agradecí ese estúpido y tan oportuno comentario.  
"Eh?!" Heisuke exclamó sorprendido.  
"No digas estupideces, ella amena..." si creía que iba a dejarlo hablar, pues estaba más que equivocado.  
"Yo no hice nada! Ya déjame en paz!" Comencé a llorar, afloje mis piernas, dejando que temblaran antes de caer al piso, con la mano de Hajime aun sosteniéndome del brazo.  
"Por favor...no quiero...detente" dejé salir mi mejor intento de voz débil y llorosa y funciono bien, ya que unos segundos después, Harada se hincó a mi lado, tratando de consolarme.  
"Déjala en paz" la voz de Souji sonó extremadamente intimidante, al tiempo que separaba a Hajime de mí.  
"Ven, Yuna-chan, vamos a buscar un poco de agua, si?" Harada me ayudó a levantarme y tambaleé intencionalmente al hacerlo, para embarrarle más la situación a mi querido ex amante. Entre hipos y gimoteos, Harada y Souji me llevaron hacia mi cuarto, en el camino nos cruzamos con Chizuru, a quien dirigí mi mejor sonrisa burlona por unos milésimos de segundo, volviendo a mi fachada triste y sufrida en un instante.  
Desde entonces, todos se enteraron de lo ocurrido y tacharon a Hajime de acosador, excepto Hijikata y Chizuru, obviamente, pero eso no me importaba demasiado. Kondo-san me tenía mucho aprecio y Hijikata no se atrevería a echarme sin su consentimiento. Además, era mi palabra contra la de él hombre que me había hecho llorar y gritar, así que, por el momento las cartas estaban más que a mi favor.  
Tsuki regresó a mí un par de días después de su partida, y me dijo que Ruka-sama estaba muy conforme con mi trabajo, y que, aunque todo estuviese calmo, me cuidara.  
Que cómo podía comprender los simples maullidos de un gato? Simple, esa gata era una parte de mi ser, de mi espíritu, estábamos conectadas y por ello podíamos entendernos mutuamente sin inconvenientes, lo mismo ocurría con Apolo, mi otro guardián.  
Respiré hondo y sonreí, seguramente hoy era un hermoso día invernal. Estas eran las cosas que me hacían desear el poder ver. Cuán bellos serían los paisajes del Japón? Qué tan vistosos serían los kimonos y qué tan temibles las espadas? De qué color eran sus ojos?  
El pensar en Hajime me hizo sentir culpable por lo que había hecho. Pero, aunque lo amaba, hacerle daño era lo mejor para los dos. Yo era demasiado dañina para él, y él era demasiado sentimental e infantil, aunque no lo pareciese.  
El Hajime que había conocido años atrás era diferente. Cálido, sonriente, tímido, celoso y demás. Pero, por alguna razón, se había vuelto extremadamente estoico e insensible, cosa que, al menos para mí, se veía falsa y forzada. En aquellos tiempos, mi mayor anhelo había sido poder ver su rostro sonriente, su expresión cada vez que decía que me amaba. Pero eso ya no era posible. Él había perdido su felicidad y sus sentimientos por mí, y yo, mis esperanzas por recuperarlo.  
Sacudí esos pensamientos de mi mente y me enfoqué en mi misión. Ruka-sama había sido clara, no debía mantener ningún lazo emocional con los Shinsengumi, era demasiado peligroso para mi verdadero trabajo. Para proteger a mi especie y a los humanos, debía actuar fríamente y con rapidez. Solo así, Ruka-sama cumpliría con su promesa.

Gracias por leer! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Pasaron días, meses, y mi vida en el cuartel no había cambiado demasiado, aunque, debo admitirlo, mi relación con todos allí había mejorado bastante, pese a que yo tampoco hacía mucho por salir de mi habitación o de la clínica en la que Hijikata me obligaba a atender las lesiones de sus soldados, que no solían ser más que simples cortes o magullones por alguna pelea. Era raro que llegara allí alguien con heridas de gravedad y en esos casos, Yamazaki se ocupaba de cauterizar y coser, mientras que mi tarea era simplemente administrar analgésicos, ungüentos o cosas así, y era comprensible. Por mucha capacidad que tuviese, era demasiado complicado tratar una lesión grave sin verla. Eran este tipo de cosas las que me hacían recordar que las demás personas si podían observar algo más que solo oscuridad.  
Para mi tranquilidad, la enana Yukimura no había abierto la boca sobre Tsuki, y pude seguir enviándola como mensajera, aunque fui mucho más cuidadosa al hacerlo, ya que, por un buen tiempo, Hajime estuvo vigilándome atentamente.  
Hablando de él, estaba orgullosa de por poder decir que ya lo había superado, por el simple hecho de que él no era el Hajime que yo había conocido. Simplemente no podía sentir nada hacia una persona tan gélida y seria, que ni siquiera sonreía. Pero era mucho mejor de esta forma, no quería arruinar el recuerdo de mi primer amor con la imagen de aquello en lo que se había convertido, aun si algo de esa antigua personalidad aun podía vislumbrarse en él. De todas formas, gracias a esto, pude volver a estar a su alrededor sin inmutarme, e incluso no me importó cuando Heisuke insinuó que Hajime tenía una "relación especial" con una florista de la ciudad.  
Con respecto a mi trabajo con la cura para los rasetsus, me sentía un poco frustrada. Si bien había logrado que una de esas cosas recuperara su cordura humana, era solo por unos instantes, por lo que luego regresaban a su estado sanguinario. En mi último reporte, le comuniqué a Ruka-sama sobre esto, pero desde ese viaje, Tsuki no había regresado, y eso me preocupaba un poco. Ella jamás había estado separada de mi tanto tiempo, y si un guardián se aleja de su amo por un plazo prolongado, es casi imposible que sobreviva. Pensé en salir a buscarla por la ciudad, pero era una idea tonta, por qué razón ella estaría variándose por las calles tantos días? Se me ocurrió también pedirle ayuda a Apolo, quizás él podría darme al menos una pista. Pero los días últimamente estaban bastante fríos y parecía que el sol no deseaba salir, así que no podría ayudarme demasiado tampoco. Cuando él estaba angustiado, cosa que estaba siendo causada por la ausencia de la luna, desde el amanecer hasta el crepúsculo, el astro mayor parecía no poder brillar con toda su fuerza.  
Suspiré y decidí ir dar un paseo, quizás pudiese al menos sentir su rastro por algún lado, además de que necesitaba algunas hierbas para continuar con mis experimentos, y ya me estaba quedando sin vendas para la clínica. El problema era que tenía expresamente prohibido salir sola, por órdenes del "vice-comandante demonio" como lo llamaban las malas lenguas. Así que, de mala gana, fui a buscarlo para que asignara a alguien que me acompañase.  
Cuando logré dar con él y le dije que necesitaba salir, sentí que su semblante no era muy bueno que digamos, pero suspiró molesto y aceptó mi petición.

-Souji!-el mencionado andaba por allí, vagueando como siempre, y se aproximó a nosotros al oír el llamado de Hijikata.  
-Qué es lo que ocurre, Hijikata-san? Necesita que la mate?-rio el muy estúpido.  
-Creo que no recuerdas bien lo que ocurrió la primera y última vez que quisiste tocarme un solo cabello.  
-Ya tendrán tiempo de resolver sus problemas después, ahora, Souji, ve con ella al mercado, ya dirá ella qué es lo que deben comprar-Hijikata no le dio oportunidad de poner peros, y se fue inmediatamente a seguir con sus asuntos.  
-Mierda...  
-No te alegra? Vas a tener el honor de ser mi lazarillo.  
-Cállate y camina, zorra.

Me encantaba hacerlo enojar. Él mismo sabía que ya no valía la pena amenazarme, pero lo solía hacer de todas formas. No nos llevábamos muy bien, y yo no terminaba de entender porque el día que fingí que Hajime me acosaba, el me defendió.  
Después de salir del cuartel Souji me preguntó de mala gana hacia donde debíamos ir, y le respondí con el mismo tono, haciéndole burla. 

-Idiota  
-Fea  
-Inútil  
-No tanto como tú  
-Quién lo dice? Fracaso de samurái  
-Dilo de nuevo y verás lo que te ocurre  
-Ah sí? Qué?  
-Te mataré  
-En serio? Eres patético  
-Muérete, fenómeno  
Creo que la gente que pasaba por las calles debía mirarnos por pelear como niños por un dulce, pero que más daba, no podía ver sus expresiones, y sus opiniones no podían importarme menos. Más importante que eso, todavía no podía sentir ni el más mínimo rastro de Tsuki y eso ya me estaba asustando, pero traté de que Souji no lo notara.  
Caminamos hasta una tienda donde pude encontrar las plantas que buscaba, después de tener problemas con el empleado, un inútil que no conocía los nombres correctos de las hierbas y que me pedía que le indicara cuáles de todas las que me puso en frente eran las que necesitaba. Por su culpa tuve que ponerme a olisquearlas todas, con el menudo idiota de Souji peleando consigo mismo para no reírse, pero era muy obvio que en cualquier momento soltaría su estúpida risa. Después de eso, fuimos a comprar las vendas y un par de medicamentos que necesitaba para los soldados enfermos, y, cuando lo noté, parecía ya ser más de mediodía.

-Hey, tengo hambre, vamos a buscar algún lugar para comer algo-Souji ni siquiera me dio lugar a replicar, me tomó del brazo y me arrastró por unas calles hasta una casa de comida.  
-Pide lo que quieras, Hijikata-san lo pagará.  
-Me da igual comer cualquier cosa mientras no sea carne.  
-Jamás te he visto comer carne o pescado... qué acaso eres un conejo?  
-Las brujas podemos escuchar los corazones de los animales, para nosotras, comer su carne es lo mismo que comer personas.  
-Hee, sí que eres rara... y cómo descubriste que eras un fenómeno?  
-Todas las mujeres de la familia de mi madre han sido brujas, algunas más fuertes que otras, y con distintas habilidades... mi madre era muy buena vidente y sanadora, y por ello, los vecinos de mi pueblo pensaban que estaba familiarizada con demonios... entonces, ellos se alejaban de nosotros, y nos odiaban, temían que mi madre fuese a maldecirlos o cosas así...  
-En serio? Y por qué no lo hizo? Si tanto las despreciaban, esas personas se merecían su debido castigo  
-Cuando nos educan para ser hechiceras hechas y derechas, nos enseñan que los humanos no son seres comprensivos ni compasivos, salvo muy pocas excepciones, por eso, mi madre creía que el temerle a lo diferente y excluirnos solo era parte de su naturaleza... pero los humanos suelen ser animales que luchan por eliminar a aquellos a quienes consideran una amenaza, y fue por eso que una noche, entraron a casa, mataron a mis padres mientras dormían y, cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo los había visto, me golpearon y me arrojaron en el medio de un bosque, esperando que muriera... cuando desperté allí, camine llorando por mucho tiempo, y en un descuido, caí por una barranca no muy alta, supongo que fue solo por eso que hoy estoy aquí.  
-Fue por eso que perdiste la vista?  
-Sí, cuando desperté, no podía ver absolutamente nada.  
-Y cómo fue que sobreviviste?  
-Una mujer me encontró y me llevó a su casa... cuidó de mí hasta que cumplí 6 años, y cuando sané, quiso venderme para pagar sus deudas... hui de allí, y fue en ese momento que conocí a mi mentora, una de las mejores brujas de todos los tiempos y una antigua amiga de mi madre...no fue dulce conmigo ni nada de eso, me trató como a un perro, pero hizo cosas por mí que yo jamás poder pagarle... me enseñó a vivir con mi ceguera, y a explotar mis habilidades, supongo que debe ser algo parecido a tu relación con Kondo-san...  
-Entonces, supongo que tú y yo no somos tan diferentes en cierta forma...

Esas fueron las últimas palabras entre nosotros antes de comenzar a comer en silencio. Él no preguntó sobre cómo yo sabía sobre la relación entre Kondo-san y él, pero, si ya me entendía lo suficiente, había inferido que no haría más que darle una respuesta poco clara y ambigua.  
Luego de terminar nuestro almuerzo, emprendimos el camino de regreso al cuartel, aun sin mediar palabras entre nosotros. El silencio era bastante cómodo, así que no consideré necesario decir más nada. Fue después de caminar unas pocas calles que lo oí toser fuertemente y sin control. Su enfermedad parecía estar avanzando, y mi nariz no tardo en reconocer el pútrido aroma de su sangre enferma. Agradecí que no hubiera nadie alrededor, y, cuando se calmó un poco, creí que debía ayudarlo a curarse.

-Ya estás mejor?  
-S...sí-dijo con dificultad, y en ese momento, sentí algo de pena por él.  
-Escupiste mucha sangre?  
-Podría decir que si  
-Quieres que te ayude a curarte?  
-Puedes hacerlo?-preguntó con incredulidad, después de unos segundos de silencio.  
-Necesito revisar que tan muertos están tus pulmones, de acuerdo a ello, podré decirte si puedo curarlo totalmente o no- no iba a mentirle, si la enfermedad ya lo había consumido lo suficiente, entonces ya no habría nada más que hacer.  
-Regresemos al cuartel, entonces...  
Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a paso rápido hacia la sede. Cuando llegamos, se apresuró a meterme en una habitación, que, si no estaba equivocada, era la suya.  
-Bien, aquí nadie va a molestarnos, dime qué tengo que hacer para acabar con esto  
-Sí que eres impaciente no? ... acércate-suspiré resignada, este tipo realmente se estaba comportando como un niño, pero aun así, podía comprender sus ansias por sanar.

Él hizo lo que le indiqué, y tanteé su pecho, hasta posar mi mano en el centro de su tórax. Pude sentir los anormales movimientos de sus pulmones al respirar, y confirmé que lo que tenía no era igual de sencillo de tratar que un simple resfriado. Después de un par de pruebas más, pude concluir que en efecto, era tuberculosis, pero aún no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollada como para ser irreversible.

-Tienes suerte, creo que puedo curarte... pero vas a tener que cuidar de tus pulmones por un buen tiempo... una gripe con las condiciones más desfavorables podría ser fatal para tí.  
-Deberías saber que eso es algo difícil considerando mi estilo de vida, cierto?  
-Entonces elige, adaptar tu estilo de vida o morir a tu manera...las medicinas ayudarán siempre que tú pongas tu parte también...podría curarlo con magia, pero no soy especialista en ese tipo de hechizos y sería peligroso para los dos...qué decides, entonces?  
-Está bien, haré lo que digas.  
-Bien... es sumamente importante que no pases frío, que no te agites demasiado ni te muevas mucho si el ambiente está muy húmedo, al menos hasta que mejores un poco, prepararé un medicamento lo más pronto posible y veremos cómo reacciona tu cuerpo.  
-...gracias...  
-Algún día tendrás que devolverme el favor, recuérdalo.

Dos días pasaron de esa conversación, y, por suerte, ya había terminado la medicina, que esperaba que fuera suficiente para curarlo. Pero era invierno y hacia demasiado frío en las calles, seria inútil medicarlo si salía a hacer sus patrullas con este clima. Entonces, contra su voluntad, terminamos por decirle a Kondo-san que había pescado un fuerte resfriado y que necesitaba reposo. Hijikata no se veía muy contento con eso, pero no dijo absolutamente nada. Aunque, en general, todo lo que concernía al Shinsengumi últimamente no me preocupaba demasiado. Mi mente estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de pensar que podría haberle ocurrido a Tsuki. La luna cada noche brillaba menos, y dentro de mí, algo estaba muriendo lentamente.  
Pero tenía un plan para encontrarla. Esta noche sería de luna nueva, y por ello, la presencia terrenal de Tsuki sería más fuerte. El desafío era encontrar una excusa para que me dejaran salir a esas horas y sola.  
Me senté a pensar que podría utilizar como argumento, pero no se me ocurría absolutamente nada que pudiera garantizarme el permiso. Consideré también hacer magia, dormirlos a todos y escaparme, pero me metería en serios problemas con ellos si lo hacía, sospecharían y el plan completo se iría al garete, sin contar que Ruka-sama se enfadaría por mi inutilidad. La hora de la comida llegó y no me quedó más opción que improvisar algo y esperar lo mejor. Si eran lo suficientemente tontos e ingenuos, todo saldría bien y podría encontrarla.

-Kondo-san, puedo pedirle algo?-acabábamos de terminar de comer, si no hablaba ahora, podía empezar a olvidarme de Tsuki, y eso era algo que jamás haría.  
-Qué ocurre, Akari?  
-Usted sabe, las brujas no tenemos exactamente el mismo calendario que los humanos...-dije lo primero que se me vino a la mente, esperando que fuera lo suficientemente creíble-hoy es un día de duelo para las brujas, la quinta noche de luna nueva, y es una tradición para nosotras el demostrar nuestro luto realizando un ritual especial al aire libre.  
-Suena demasiado extraño, y jamás te oí hablar de algo como eso-como no podía ser de otra forma, Hajime tuvo que abrir la boca, desconfiando de mí  
-Hajime, cuando nosotros nos conocimos, yo aún no era una bruja en pleno derecho, y no sabía nada sobre estas cosas-dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.  
-Entonces, significa que no morirás si no lo haces-Hijikata no parecía muy dispuesto a dejarme salirme con la mía.  
-El faltarle el respeto a nuestros antepasados y creencias, para nosotras, es causal de exilio y muerte, Hijikata-san... ustedes morirían por mantener su honor, cierto? De la misma forma, las brujas tienen la obligación de respetar y conservar sus raíces, y eso incluye a los lutos profesados por las hadas hacia las fuerzas omnipresentes de la vida-tenía deseos de reírme de todas las estupideces que estaba diciendo, pero parecía que al menos Kondo-san estaba cayendo en mi juego.  
-Bueno, si es tan importante para ti, Akari, supongo que no habrá nada de malo en que lo hagas, pero tendrás que hacerlo acompañada de la patrulla nocturna de hoy-imposible, no podía salir a buscar a Tsuki con una parva de humanos siguiéndome.  
-Kondo-san, no es por ofender, pero no es algo de lo que los humanos deban...participar.  
-Es eso o nada, no correremos el riesgo de que huyas, así que confórmate, mocosa-dijo Hijikata con toda la amabilidad tan común en él.  
-Está bien... pero si algo les ocurre, no me haré responsable... no sé qué pasa cuando simples mortales interfieren en ritos sagrados antiguos.  
-No te preocupes, de seguro que todo saldrá bien-en ese momento, dudé de que Kondo-san alguna vez pudiese sospechar o desconfiar de alguien. Parecía demasiado ingenuo como para ser el líder de los Shinsengumi.

Pero, por su culpa, tendría que buscar a mi guardiana frente a las narices de Nagakura y su unidad. Por suerte, existían rituales de localización, pero no eran muy exactos. Aun así, era mi única opción y no tuve más remedio que ponerme en marcha.  
Fui con Nagakura y su unidad hasta un lago cercano, lo supe por el aroma a algas y humedad. Él ordenó a sus hombres que continuaran y no tardaron en obedecerlo.

-Bien, Yuna-chan, te recomendaría que te apresures, si llega a pasar algo, todos regresaran aquí y ninguno sabe sobre tus cualidades  
-Me sentiría definitivamente más cómoda si tú también fueras con ellos, Nagakura-san...  
-Ni de broma, Hijikata-san me ha ordenado no perderte de vista, así que continúa con lo tuyo y yo me sentaré aquí sin hacer ruido.

Me molestó de sobremanera que ese cabeza hueca estúpido no me dejara salirme con la mía, pero podría ser peor.  
Dibujé un diagrama sencillo en la tierra, y me paré frente a él, susurrando el primer hechizo de localización que vino a mi mente. Después, tomé una pequeña daga que llevaba entre mis ropas, y con ella corte mi dedo, dejando caer una gota de sangre. La respuesta a mis interrogantes vino a mi como un rayo en la oscuridad. Parecía ser que Tsuki se encontraba en las proximidades de la Orden, es decir, aún estaba con Ruka-sama. Dejé salir el aliento que inconscientemente había estado conteniendo y me relajé. Si Tsuki estaba con Ruka-sama, era más que seguro que estaría bien, aunque no podía imaginar el porqué no había regresado aun.  
Dije unas oraciones más, en agradecimiento a las fuerzas que me habían ayudado, y me volteé hacia donde sentía la presencia de Nagakura.

-Ya podemos irnos.

Él no respondió, solo lo oí levantarse del suelo y comenzar a caminar, por lo que lo seguí sin decir nada más tampoco. Pero no hicimos más de diez pasos cuando escuchamos un grito proveniente de un lugar cercano. Nagakura salió corriendo y tuve que seguirlo, como se ve, le encantaba meterse en donde no lo llamaban. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no perderlo, ya que el muy desgraciado corría bastante más rápido que yo y parecía que no se detendría nunca. Cuando por fin su carrera cesó y pude darle alcance, me percaté de la presencia de dos seres más. Una mujer que gritaba y una bestia creada con ochimizu.  
Pero había algo raro en la presencia de esa persona. Algo que no la hacía humana del todo. Un grito más y sentí a Nagakura correr hacia la sanguinaria criatura.

-Qué...qué es lo que pasa...por qué...por qué yo...-la fémina gritó y, unos segundos después, una voz masculina y que no era la de mi compañero, se hizo oír, antes de emitir un chillido de dolor. 

Por unos segundos, la presencia del rasetsu regresó a su condición humana, pero cuando gimió en agonía, volvió a su estado bestial. Inmediatamente después, el sonido de la espada de Nagakura atravesándolo y el aroma de su sangre invadió el lugar.

-Hey, te encuentras bien?-él pregunto a la chica que por fin había dejado de gritar.  
-S...sí...esa persona... bebió mi...mi sangre...y cuando me miró... parecía...asustada-ella balbuceó, aun lloriqueando.  
Pero...cómo que el rasetsu la había mirado asustado después de beber su sangre? Se suponía que, después de probarla, debería haber enloquecido aún más. Definitivamente esa chica no era normal.

-Nagakura-san, hay que llevarla al cuartel...  
-Sí, no podemos dejarla después de haber visto eso...  
-No me refiero a eso...hay algo raro con ella.

Me acerqué a esa persona y la tomé del brazo, de donde provenía el aroma de su sangre. Ignoré sus quejas, busqué rápidamente la herida con mi mano libre, y manché mis dedos con el líquido tibio, al tiempo que ella gritaba de nuevo.

-Yuna-chan! Qué rayos estás haciendo?!- espetó Nagakura, alejándome de la chica.

Olfateé mi mano y pude notar que no era sangre normal lo que había en ella. Llevé la punta de mi dedo índice a mi boca y me quedé de piedra. Era el mismo sabor que solía tener la sangre de los onis. Su presencia era 100% humana, de eso no tenía dudas, pero, lo que corría por sus venas iba más lejos que las capacidades de un simple mortal.  
No me llevó más de 10 segundos saber que quizás ella sería la clave para fabricar una cura para el ochimizu.

-Nagakura, llevémosla al cuartel, tengo que hablar algo con Hijikata-san sobre ella.  
-...Qué es lo que estás planeando?-replicó él, quizás sospechando de mí, sin terminar de entender mis intenciones.  
-Creo que ella es la respuesta a la cura de eso.  
-A qué te refieres?  
-Solo vamos, luego les explicaré mejor a todos. 

Nos pusimos en marcha sin mediar más palabras, no podíamos hablar mucho delante de ella, que de seguro estaba bastante confundida, pero que, por alguna extraña razón, no había puesto demasiada resistencia a ir con nosotros.

-Hijikata-san... tenemos un pequeño problema-Nos acercamos al cuarto del vice comandante y Nagakura llamó a la puerta.

Hijikata no tardó en responder, era muy probable que, pese a que ya era tarde, aun estuviese despierto

.  
-Qué sucede, Shinpachi? Y quién es ella?-su voz sonaba cansada y un poco molesta.  
-Esta chica fue atacada por uno de ellos, pero Yuna-chan dijo que quizás nos sea útil para fabricar una cura para eso.  
-Llévala con Yamazaki para que trate su herida, y no te atrevas a perderla de vista...Akari, tú ven aquí y explícame qué es todo esto.  
Nagakura se fue con la chica y yo entré a la habitación de Hijikata-san. 

-Esa persona fue atacada por un rasetsu, pero, cuando probó su sangre, volvió a ser humano por unos instantes... la sangre de esa mujer no es la de alguien común y corriente, sino que es muy similar a la sangre de un oni, pero descontando eso ... es una humana cualquiera.  
-...y qué es lo que tienes en mente? Qué quieres hacer con ella?  
-Me gustaría experimentar con su sangre, puede que con ella pueda terminar de refinar la cura.  
Hijikata suspiró con cansancio.  
-Está bien, si es necesaria para fabricar la cura, puede quedarse... ya le encargaré a alguien su cuidado, pero ten en cuenta que tú también serás responsable si algo le ocurre.  
-En realidad, si efectivamente puedo perfeccionar una medicina, voy a matarla para disponer mejor de su sangre, y de paso, revisar su organismo para ver porqué produce una sangre tan especial siendo humana.  
-Has lo que quieras, son tus experimentos y, si necesitas cobrarte alguna vida como hemos hecho con el ochimizu, supongo que sería hipócrita de mi parte decirte que es inhumano que lo hagas.

Primera vez que Hijikata no se oponía a alguno de mis planes, pero era consciente de que solo lo hacía por interés propio. En el fondo, él sabía que si no podía hacerlo con esa desconocida, terminaría experimentando con Yukimura, y eso era algo que él no estaría dispuesto a permitir, aunque tampoco lo admitiera abiertamente.  
Más tarde, Hijikata nos dijo a Nagakura y a mí que atáramos a la chica y la llevásemos a una de las habitaciones más retiradas del resto, y que él mismo les diría a los demás sobre su presencia. Esa noche fue bastante corta, y no tardó en llegar el amanecer. Poco a poco, los demás capitanes se dirigieron a desayunar, mientras Yukimura terminaba de cocinar. Los únicos que no se encontraban allí eran Hajime y Harada, quienes estaban de patrulla junto a sus unidades.

-Shinpachi, tráela-Hijikata ordenó cuando todos terminaron de comer, y el aludido se levantó inmediatamente para cumplir con ello- Escuchen, ayer una persona fue atacada por un rasetsu y sobrevivió.  
-Y lo han traído aquí para matarlo?-me dio la impresión de que Souji sonó más sádico que de costumbre.  
-No, Souji, Akari la necesita para sus experimentos...parece que su sangre puede hacer que los rasetsus recuperen la conciencia, al menos por unos momentos.  
-Eh? En serio?-preguntó Heisuke con incredulidad.  
-Y están seguros de que es humano? Últimamente, no son precisamente normales las personas que terminan aquí en una situación similar-acotó Sannan-san, refiriéndose a Chizuru y a mí.  
-Sí, es humana, solo que su sangre es parecida a la de un oni, por alguna razón- respondí.  
-Humana? Es una mujer?-parecía que hoy Heisuke solo haría preguntas inútiles.  
En ese preciso momento, Nagakura abrió la puerta y entró, junto a la chica de ayer.  
-Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Heisuke-rio Souji-... espera un minuto...tú no eres... Airi-chan?  
-Eh? Airi? Pero qué...?-Heisuke y Souji parecían bastante sorprendidos, pero...por qué? Acaso la conocían?  
Parece que la chica estaba amordazada, pero, después de unos segundos, alguien debió haberla liberado.  
-Okita-kun, Todo-kun...por qué... qué van a hacerme?-su voz temblaba con miedo, al igual que la noche anterior.  
-Souji, Heisuke, la conocen?-por primera vez Kondo-san intervino en la conversación.  
-Es la novia de Hajime-kun-sentenció Souji, sin darle vueltas al ...cómo que era su novia? Sería ella la chica de la que hablaba Heisuke cuando se burlaba de Hajime?  
-Okita-kun, no diga esas cosas, es mentira!-se quejó ella inmediatamente.  
-Hee, pero no puedes negar que a ti te gusta, o si, Airi-chan?-Souji parecía muy divertido con nuestra nueva inquilina, pero solo él estaba pasándola bien.

Hijikata había informado a Kondo lo que había hablado con el anoche, pero el hecho de que fuese cercana a Heisuke, Souji y Hajime, nos suponía un problema. No creí que la dejarían ser sujeto de experimentos así como así, sobre todo si eso incluía matarla si era necesario.  
Yo no tenía deseos de acabar con su vida, no estaba celosa de ella ni nada por el estilo. Pero si tenía que matarla para cumplir con las órdenes de Ruka-sama, no dudaría en hacerlo. El problema ahora sería si Hajime en verdad la quería. Si era así, él pensaría que yo solo querría asesinarla por simples celos y no la dejaría ni un minuto desprotegida, ni hablar de permitirme usarla de juguete de pruebas.  
Todo ahora se estaba complicando, pero no iba a retroceder. Ya no sentía nada por Hajime, no me importaba si tenía que salir herido o si me odiaba. Si, desde el principio, el plan era acabar no solo con los rasetsus, sino con todos los que supiesen algo sobre ellos. Una víctima más o una menos, no significaban nada, a la hora de alcanzar mi meta.  
 **Gracias por leer! ^-^ Recuerden dejar sus reviews! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: A partir de aquí los POV's de los capítulos van a empezar a variar entre los personajes, sobre todo entre las dos OC(se me hace complicado hacerlo con un solo punto de vista, y creo que así puedo explicar un poco mejor la historia).**

Creo que no podría decir cómo fue que mi vida fue encausándose para llegar hasta este punto.  
Todo siempre había sido normal, o al menos, eso creo. Mi padre era un simple agricultor, y mi madre se encargaba de cuidarnos a mis dos hermanos pequeños y a mí. Por nuestros problemas económicos, desde niña había comenzado a trabajar, para ayudar a poner el pan de cada día en la mesa. Fuera de eso, mi familia y mi vida no eran nada del otro mundo. Pero, claro, quizás fue el relacionarme con ellos lo que causó que todo esto sucediera.  
Si mal no recuerdo, al primero que conocí fue a Okita-kun, el día en que unos ronins quisieron robar en la florería en la que trabajaba. Él llegó con algunos otros hombres de su unidad y los detuvieron. No tuvieron que esforzarse mucho, el miedo que provocaba el haori azul de "los lobos de Mibu" fue suficiente para espantar a esos canallas. Recuerdo que me preguntó con desgano si me encontraba bien, a lo que respondí afirmativamente. Gracias al cielo, no le había ocurrido nada a Nobuko-san, la anciana propietaria de la tienda. Pero ella fue muy agresiva con los Shinsengumi, y, alegando que eran unos violentos asesinos que se jactaban de proteger la capital y solo nos atemorizaban, los echó prácticamente a patadas del local. Me sentí mal por ellos, y pensé que debía ser injusto proteger a la gente y recibir solo insultos a cambio.

-Disculpe, señor!-salí unos segundos después que ellos, quería darles las gracias por su ayuda.  
-Ah? Señor, dices?- el que parecía el de más alto rango del grupo se volteó con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro, antes de darles indicaciones a los otros guerreros-busquen a los demás, enseguida voy.  
-Le agradezco profundamente su ayuda-me incliné hacia él, demostrando mi gratitud-creo que son un grupo muy noble, protegiendo la ciudad pese a que ninguno de nosotros se los reconoce debidamente.  
-Debes ser la única en la ciudad que piensa eso-rio él-pero gracias...por cierto, no es necesario que seas tan formal, no soy mucho mayor que tu después de todo...mi nombre es Souji, Okita Souji.  
-Yo soy Akiyama Airi, un placer conocerte, Okita-kun-sonreí, realmente parecía una persona agradable-de nuevo, muchas gracias por protegernos.  
-Supongo que es mi trabajo...ahora debo irme, un placer conocerte, Airi-chan-me revolvió el cabello al despedirse y se fue.

En ese momento no podía entender porque todo Kyoto temía al Shinsengumi. Si todos sus capitanes eran tan amables como Okita-kun, me era difícil creer que pudiesen hacer algo para dañar a la gente. Ese pensamiento se impuso más en mi mente cuando conocí a Todo-kun.  
Aquel día hacía mucho calor, y me encontraba afuera de la tienda, regando a las pobres plantas, que parecían llorar por un poco de sombra y agua. Hacía poco que había ocurrido el incidente del robo, y había decidido darle un pequeño regalo a Okita-kun, como reconocimiento del esfuerzo que realizaban a diario.  
Fue entonces que la gente comenzó a esconderse y a susurrar cosas horribles, y vi a varios hombres vistiendo sus abrigos azul cielo. Delante de ellos, Okita-kun y alguien más caminaban al tiempo que hablaban entre ellos. Aproveché la situación y fui dentro del local a buscar el presente, una caja con una buena cantidad dulces hechos por mí. No era por presumir, pero la cocina se me daba bastante bien, y había procurado hacer muchos, en el caso de que decidiera compartirlos con sus compañeros.

-Okita-kun!-lo llamé, mientras me acercaba a ellos con la caja entre las manos, y sentí las miradas de las demás personas sobre mí.  
-Eh? Airi-chan? Qué sucede?... ustedes continúen patrullando-los soldados siguieron circulando, y él y su amigo se aproximaron a mí.  
-Buenos días, Okita-kun! Yo pensé en darles un regalo después de lo del otro día...no es mucho, pero espero que lo disfruten!-le ofrecí el obsequio y él lo recibió con gusto.  
-Es muy amable de tu parte, Airi-chan, muchas gracias-me sonrió-por cierto, este enano de aquí es Heisuke, otro de los capitanes.  
-Hey, a quién le llamas enano?!-se quejó el aludido-Mi nombre es Todo Heisuke, y el tuyo?  
-Akiyama Airi, un placer conocerte, Todo-kun.  
-Y qué es lo que hay aquí, Airi-chan?-Okita-kun preguntó con curiosidad.  
-Hice algunos dulces de arroz, espero que les gusten.  
-En serio? Eres genial!-Todo-kun parecía muy contento con mi regalo y no pude evitar sonreír.  
-Muchas gracias, creo que conozco a alguien que se volverá loco con esto-comentó Okita-kun.  
-Te refieres a Sano-san? No sabía que le gustaban los dulces  
-No seas tonto, Heisuke, y camina, que todavía nos falta un buen rato para terminar la patrulla... Nos vemos, Airi-chan!  
-Cuídate y muchas gracias por los dulces!  
-Nos vemos! Tengan cuidado ustedes también!

Los vi alejarse entre la masa de gente que circulaba a esta hora por las calles, y sonreí pensando que era bueno haber conocido a personas tan simpáticas. Desde entonces, no tardé mucho en hacer amistad con ellos, y cada vez que Okita-kun o Todo-kun patrullaban cerca de la florería, venían a saludarme, y no era raro de que les cocinase dulces o bentos de vez en cuando. Aun así, muchas personas me decían que no era bueno familiarizarme con el Shinsengumi, que terminaría metiéndome en problemas, pero yo no les preste atención. Quizás, si los hubiese oído al menos un poco, no me habría visto envuelta en todo esto.  
Y es que un día llegó a casa una carta de un desconocido. Era mi día libre en el trabajo, y me encontraba sola en casa, descansando, mientras mi padre trabajaba, y mi madre había salido junto a mis hermanos. Desde mi habitación oí un fuerte ruido que provenía desde el frente y me levanté para averiguar de qué se trataba.

"Los amigos del Shinsengumi son nuestros enemigos. Mantente alejada si no deseas una muerte lenta y dolorosa"

La amenaza escrita en el papel con una caligrafía burda y casi ilegible causó bastante miedo en mí. Realmente alguien estaba dispuesto a matarme solo por ser amiga de dos de los capitanes del Shinsengumi?  
Me deshice rápidamente de la nota, no solo para que mis padres no la vieran ni se preocuparan, sino porque el leer esas palabras me hacía temer por mi vida. Si, era algo tonto tenerle miedo a algo que podía ser solo una broma, pero yo siempre fui una persona miedosa, y algo dentro de mí me decía que quien hubiese escrito eso, no se conformaría con una simple advertencia. Pero tampoco quería dejar de hablar con Okita-kun y Todo-kun, y pensé en que mi buena relación con ellos valía más que un temor tonto a un trozo de papel y un poco de tinta. Entonces, lo ignoré lo mejor que pude, y seguí actuando normal con ellos, sin contarles sobre esa misteriosa nota.  
Grave error de mi parte. Si hubiese abierto la boca sin intentar pretender ser valiente, de seguro ellos me habrían protegido.  
Pasé un tiempo de ese incidente, y mis preocupaciones ya se habían desvanecido tras la idea de que esa carta solo había sido una broma de mal gusto. Terminé mis tareas en la florería y me encontraba regresando a casa. Ya era un poco tarde y no había casi nadie en las calles. No supe el porqué, pero me sentía algo incómoda, por lo que apuré un poco el paso, procurando llegar rápido a mi hogar.  
Una mano cubrió mi boca y otra me tomó fuertemente del brazo, arrastrándome a un callejón. Escuché la risa de varios hombres, y pronto me encontré siendo arrojada contra una pared.

-Te lo advertimos, mocosa... cualquiera que se familiarice con el Shinsengumi merece morir.  
-Hey, tranquilo, Kaito, no te parece que sería un desperdicio matarla tan rápido?  
-Tatsuya tiene razón, es demasiado linda para desperdiciarla de esa manera.

Mi mirada aterrorizada se cruzó con las suyas, intimidantes y lascivas y mi sangre se congeló. Quería huir, salir corriendo de allí, pero mi cuerpo estaba paralizado. Cerré mis ojos esperando lo peor. Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla cuando los sentí acercarse más. Lloré y recé mentalmente por un milagro, pidiendo que ellos apareciesen y me salvaran, que luego me llevaran a un lugar seguro y me regañaran por ser tan estúpida. Pero eso era imposible, mi sentencia estuvo dictada desde el momento en que me obligué a creer que todo era un chiste y que podría manejarlo sola.  
Lo próximo que supe es que me encontraba frente a tres cadáveres, cubierta de sangre y ante un hombre con una espada en su mano izquierda, que lucía el mismo abrigo azul claro que Okita-kun y Todo-kun solían usar, salpicado de manchas rojas.  
Sus ojos color zafiro resplandecían a la luz de la luna, tanto que parecían ser más claros que el mismo cielo. Con ellos escaneó fugazmente la escena y luego clavó su mirar en el mío. Fue en ese momento que noté que yo estaba temblando y llorando en silencio.  
Mi mente atinó a coordinar la idea de que, si usaba el abrigo tan característico de los Shinsengumi, no podía ser una mala persona y no me haría daño. Pero dudé de eso cuando dirigió su arma a mi cuello, con un semblante serio y amenazador en su rostro.

-Ellos dijeron que estás relacionada con el Shinsengumi, pero no te he visto nunca en mi vida... quién se supone que eres?  
-Yo... yo...-las palabras se mezclaban en mi cabeza y mi boca no podía articular absolutamente nada.  
-Habla o no tendré más opción que matarte...no permitiré que seas una amenaza para el Shinsengumi.  
Amenaza? Cómo una florista cualquiera como yo podía ser una amenaza para un grupo de guerreros experimentados?

Abrí mis labios para responder, pero mi voz no salía. El llanto surcó rápidamente mi rostro y terminé de perder el control de mi cuerpo. La persona frente a mi suspiró y, yendo en contra de sus propias advertencias, envainó su espada.

-Lo siento, estuve demasiado a la defensiva... no hay forma que una niña como tú pueda hacerle daño a alguien, así que, por favor, ya deja de llorar-lo miré unos segundos, su expresión permanecía estoica, sin emociones.

Quise hacer lo que me pidió y dejar de lloriquear, pero simplemente no podía, era algo más fuerte que yo.

-Ya, te dije que no voy a hacerte daño, deja de llorar de una vez.  
-Lo...lo lamento...pero...yo solo...no puedo evitarlo...-Él suspiró nuevamente y me ofreció su mano.  
-Dudo que puedas calmarte aquí-sus ojos se movieron hacia los cuerpos sin vida de mis atacantes-vamos a otro lugar para que te tranquilices y me digas exactamente qué es lo que ha pasado.

Asentí con la cabeza y acepté su oferta. El contacto de su piel con la mía me causó una sensación muy extraña, pero agradable. Se sentía algo áspera, probablemente un poco curtida por el uso de la espada, pero aun así, era muy cálida, y envolvió mi mano en la suya con suma delicadeza, como si tuviese miedo de hacerme daño.  
Rompió el contacto cuando logré pararme y comenzó a caminar. Instintivamente me aferré a la manga de su haori, cosa que no pareció importarle. Recorrimos un par de metros, hasta que llegamos a un puente y allí nos detuvimos. Él se apoyó en el barandal y observo el cielo, a las miles de estrellas y la luna brillando en lo alto. Lo imité y sentí como el resplandor del cielo nocturno poco a poco, absorbía mis miedos y preocupaciones, mientras permanecíamos en silencio, admirando la grandeza de aquel manto tan inmenso que de extendía sobre nosotros.

-Ya estás mejor?-el tono de su voz estaba lejos de tener algún rastro de emoción, pero aun así, no me causó miedo como lo hizo unos momentos antes.  
-Si... muchas gracias... lamento haber sido una molestia-me disculpé.  
-No te preocupes por eso, pero por qué ellos intentaron atacarte?  
-Soy amiga de Okita-kun y Todo-kun-expliqué-recibí una nota de amenaza hace unos días, decía que me alejara del Shinsengumi si no quería morir, pero no le di mucha importancia y pensé que solo era una broma de mal gusto, por eso tampoco se lo dije a ellos.  
-Amiga de Souji y Heisuke? Entonces, eres tú la chica de los dulces?  
-eh?-me llamó un poco la atención que preguntara eso-Sí, Okita-kun me dijo que a algunos de ustedes les gustaban ese tipo de cosas, y pensé que era una linda forma de retribuirles al menos un poco de todo el esfuerzo que hacen para proteger a la gente-le dirigí una ligera sonrisa, pero él solo me miró con una mirada extraña que no supe leer.  
-Quieres decir que has puesto tu vida en peligro solo para hacernos un reconocimiento por hacer lo que hacemos?-vi algo de sorpresa en sus ojos, y supuse que era porque no mucha gente debía ser amable con ellos.  
-No, no es eso exactamente... creo que si todos ustedes son tan buenas personas como Okita-kun y Todo-kun, se merecen al menos un pequeño signo de agradecimiento, independientemente de quién se los dé-levanté mi vista al cielo y suspiré, por alguna razón, se me ocurrió que mi destino estaba vinculado al Shinsengumi, y que, aunque no hubiese pasado lo del asalto a la tienda, seguramente me hubiese visto envuelta con ellos de alguna manera-realmente, no pensé que hacer algo tan pequeño podría poner mi vida en riesgo, pero creo que el causar sentimientos buenos en la gente es más importante que el miedo que pueda llegar a sentir por mí misma.  
-Pensé que Souji exageraba cuando dijo que eras una persona bastante peculiar... pero veo que me equivocaba.  
-Y eso es una agresión o un halago?-reí mientras le dirigía una sonrisa, parece ser que él no era muy distinto a Okita-kun, aunque desde leguas se notaba que era más discreto y silencioso-Es broma, ellos también me dijeron que era algo rara mi forma de pensar y creo que fue por eso que nos llevamos bien.  
-No es muy común escuchar a la gente hablar bien de nosotros, y el hecho de que seas cercana a ellos y que nos envíes regalos cada dos por tres, no debe dejarte una muy buena imagen ante el resto.  
-No me interesa lo que piense la gente, mientras yo este convencida de que lo que hago es lo correcto y ustedes disfruten de la comida, todo estará perfecto.

Él me miró profundamente unos segundos y, lentamente, mi sonrisa se fue desdibujando. En ese momento, me sentí como si estuviese irrumpiendo en cada rincón de mi alma con aquellos zafiros que resplandecían a la luz de los astros nocturnos.

-Incluso si eso implica que te asesinen?-su voz cortó el silencio y comprendí que lo que él estaba buscando en mí eran dudas, pistas de que lo que decía era mentira. Quería asegurarse de que yo era sincera y que no era peligrosa para sus compañeros o para el Shinsengumi.  
-No me importa morir si lo hago defendiendo aquello en lo que creo-dirigí mi mirar directo al suyo, desafiándolo a encontrar un pequeño atisbo de mentira. 

Esta era yo, así de tonta e imprudente, lo suficiente como para retar tácitamente a un hombre bastante más alto que yo, notablemente más fuerte y con dos espadas en su cintura. Pero yo no le mentía a la gente en la que confiaba, y, aunque acabara de conocerlo, no tenía miedo de mostrarle a la verdadera Airi.  
No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos estáticos, mirándonos el uno al otro, pero parece ser que en un momento se convenció de que lo que había dicho había salido no de mi boca, sino de mi alma, y decidió creer en mí. 

-Entonces, quizás tu forma de pensar y la nuestra no son demasiado diferentes, pero aun así, deberías andar con más cuidado, y decirle a alguien si algo como esto vuelve a ocurrir... ahora vamos, te acompañaré a tu casa.  
-Pero no es necesario...  
-Después de lo que pasó, en serio crees que no es necesario?  
-Está bien... vamos... 

Caminamos en silencio hasta llegar a casa. No sé por qué, pero me sentía muy cómoda y segura a su lado, como si su presencia fuese una garantía de que nada me ocurriría. 

-Es aquí, muchas gracias por todo!  
-No te preocupes, ya lo has dicho tu misma, este es mi trabajo.  
-Aun así... por cierto, he olvidado presentarme, mi nombre es Akiyama Airi.  
-Un placer, Akiyama-san...mi nombre es Saito Hajime.  
-Entonces, muchas gracias, Saito-san! Prometo enviarle algo con Okita-kun en estos días... nos vemos! 

A partir de ese día, mi relación con los tres capitanes se estrechó un poco más, ellos se volvieron más protectores conmigo a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y las amenazas no se quedaron atrás. Varias veces fui salvada por ellos cuando algún miembro del clan Choshuu intentaba atacarme. Yo no le daba mucha importancia, quizás mi vida no me importaba tanto como yo misma creía. Pero todo cambió cuando un día, después de regresar de la florería, entré a casa y vi a mis hermanos llorando en brazos de mamá. 

-Haruhi, Ryo, qué les ocurre, qué pasó, mamá?  
-Todo es culpa tuya y de esos perros del Shinsengumi!-mi madre giró a verme, encolerizada, mientras Haruhi y Ryo sollozaban aún más fuerte-Tu padre está al borde de morir porque a ti se te ocurrió juntarte con esos asesinos!  
-Qué?! Pero...por...por qué?  
-Unos ronins atacaron a tu padre por permitir que la inútil de su hija se relacionara con los perros del Shinsengumi-no podía creer lo que me decía, tan lejos eran capaces de llegar para que me alejara de ellos?- incluso amenazaron con secuestrarlos y venderlos a un prostíbulo-dijo, refiriéndose claramente a Haruhi y Ryo. 

Las lágrimas no tardaron en fluir por mis mejillas. Ella jamás me había tratado ni gritado de la forma en la que ahora lo estaba haciendo, realmente el ser amiga de los chicos del Shinsengumi era tan malo? 

-Yo...lo siento...le pediré a ellos...les diré a Okita-kun y a Heisuke-kun que nos prot...  
-Ya deja de involucrarnos con ellos!-vociferó, y sentí como mi sangre se congelaba-Van a matarnos a todos si continuas con ellos ...o es que acaso tienes una relación con alguno? Será que te acostaste con alguno de ellos y quién sabe que cosas más? - era mi madre la que me estaba hablando de esa forma? Era ella, la que me había cuidado y mimado tanto de niña, la que ahora estaba insinuando que era una ramera?  
-mamá, yo no...  
-No me llames así, tú ya no eres mi hija, pusiste a esos asesinos por sobre tu propia familia, así que vete y pídeles asilo a ellos, zorra! 

No sabía qué hacer, esto era demasiado. Me sentía una basura, pero tampoco creía que ellos eran malas personas. Mi propia madre me estaba negando como su hija, y eso me destrozaba el alma. Mis hermanos tenían miedo y mi padre estaba muriendo. No me alcanzaba con preguntarme el porqué estaba ocurriendo todo esto, solo quería que se terminara todo, que no fuese más que una horrible pesadilla.  
Salí corriendo de mi casa, o la que lo había sido, ya mi familia no me aceptaba y no tenía a dónde ir. Mis pies me llevaron por si solos hacia el puente dónde, tiempo atrás, Saito-kun me había llevado para calmarme, la noche que lo conocí. Allí, y después de un largo tiempo, pude dejar de llorar, y me encontré destrozada, sentada contra el barandal y abrazando mis piernas. Era ya muy tarde, y la luna brillaba en lo alto del cielo, su resplandor era sanador para mí, de alguna manera, porque sentí como, lentamente, me transmitía su calma.  
Fue entonces que escuché un grito y ruidos extraños. Desvié mi vista del cielo y miré aterrada a aquella bestia con el cabello blanco y cubierta de sangre. Su espada manchada de carmesí relucía a través del cuerpo de un hombre, mientras el monstruo se acercaba al cadáver y lamia el líquido rojo que de él brotaba.  
Súbitamente, levantó la vista y su escalofriante mirar se cruzó con el mío, antes de que se abalanzara hacia mí. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, casi sin pensarlo ni mirar hacia atrás. Gritos de terror se escapaban de mi garganta cada tanto, como una súplica de auxilio. Hasta que, en un momento, logré perderlo de vista.  
Me recargué sobre una pared, respirando pesadamente, agitada por el miedo y la intensidad de mi carrera. Cerré los ojos y traté de recuperar el aliento, pero el sonido de sus gruñidos de hambre y sed me hizo abrirlos al instante. 

-Estás muerta, pequeña-su voz demoniaca me paralizó, y solo pude gritar lo más fuerte que pude, esperando mi muerte. La criatura se lanzó contra mí y me hizo un corte profundo en el brazo con su espada. Gemí de dolor y él rio, mientras lamía mi sangre de su espada. De repente, aulló en agonía y pareció asustarse por su estado, como si acabase de ser liberado del control de un ser extraño. Pero esto duró poco, porque, inmediatamente, una persona lo atravesó con una katana.

Miré a la persona que me había salvado. Ese abrigo azul, otra vez el Shinsengumi estaba allí, rescatándome de las garras de la muerte. Había otra persona con él, una chica de contextura pequeña, de cabellos color ceniza y ojos celestes, casi blancos. Por alguna razón, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sentí un enorme temor, y a la vez, alivio, como si para una parte de mi significase un tremendo peligro, pero en el fondo, hubiese estado esperando su llegada.  
Por razones que no terminé de comprender, acabé en el cuartel de los Shinsengumi, con Souji burlándose de mi mientras el resto me miraba con curiosidad. 

-Ya, déjala en paz, Souji, ella solo está aquí porque nos es de utilidad, sus cuestiones personales no nos conciernen en lo absoluto-sentencié un hombre de cabellos largos y negros, cuyas orbes violáceas se clavaban con molestia en las de Okita-kun.  
-Hee, solo bromeaba... pero, no irán a matarla, o si? Sería una pena ya no tener la deliciosa comida que prepara Airi-chan.  
-Espera un segundo, ella es la chica que hace esos dangos?-la persona que me había llevado allí me miro y se abalanzó sobre mí, tomándome de las manos, había un brillo muy extraño en sus ojos, como si le emocionara conocerme-tu comida es más que exquisita, sería una deshonra hacerle daño a una persona con semejante talento, le agradezco al destino por haberme permitido salvar tus bendecidas manos de las garras de la muerte.  
-Realmente eres...un poco... extraño-dije, sufriendo otro de mis ataques de honestidad y causando que todos rieran, menos aquella chica de cabello ceniciento.  
-Está bien, desde hoy, ella se quedara aquí-dijo un hombre que, sinceramente, lucia mucho menos peligroso que el resto de los presentes.

Luego, me presentó a los demás, y cuando escuché el nombre de la chica de ojos claros, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.

-un placer conocerlos a todos, mi nombre es Akiyama Airi, espero serles de utilidad-me incliné ante ellos, pero, aun una duda recorría mi mente, y no pude contener mi curiosidad-disculpe la pregunta, Kondo-san, pero me gustaría saber por qué es que debo permanecer aquí y para qué me necesitan.  
-Ayudaras a Akari con unos experimentos que está haciendo para fabricar una medicina-Hijikata-san respondió, cortando de raíz el asunto, obligándome tácitamente a no preguntar nada más. 

No terminé de entender muy bien lo que pasaba, ni tampoco porque era justamente yo la que tenía que ser la ayudante de Akari-san, lo único que sabía era que, al menos por ahora, tenía dónde quedarme. No les dije nada a los chicos sobre lo que le había ocurrido a mi padre ni que mi madre me había echado de casa, no quería que se enojaran ni preocuparan. Mi propia familia me había negado y ya mi apellido no era más que un mero par de kanjis junto a mi nombre, ya no tenía sentido acercarme a ellos si no querían volver a verme más, seguramente los ronins los dejarían en paz cuando supiesen que ya no tenía relación con ellos.  
Cerré mis ojos y suspiré. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre lo que ocurriría de aquí en adelante, pero, dada la situación, no me quedaba más opción que solo rezar y esperar a que todo marchara bien.

 **Gracias por leer! R &R ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos y feliz navidad atrasada! ^-^/ Aquí me presento, luego de dos meses (más o menos) de no aparecerme por ff… Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero digamos que noviembre y diciembre no fueron muy amables conmigo, y se me hizo casi imposible escribir este capítulo más rápido (por cierto, lo he corregido muy por encima, así que disculpen si se encuentran por ahí con algún error de ortografía salvaje).  
Ya no falta mucho para el final de este fic, y debo decir que me ha sido bastante complicado escribirlo, y no creo que sea lo mejor que he escrito, pero aun asi, espero que les guste. En estas vacaciones me comprometo a subir otros fics en los que he estado trabajando, además de que tratare de terminar con este en las primeras semanas de enero.**

 **En fin, sin más que decir, aquí les dejo el cap, espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus comentarios! :D**

-Respira hondo y exhala despacio...eso es...-tenía mi oído pegado al pecho de Souji, sintiendo su corazón latir a un ritmo relativamente normal, y a sus pulmones trabajar un poco mejor que antes.  
-Aún tengo que seguir oliendo esa crema extraña que me diste? Apesta y me da aún más tos por las noches.  
-Esa crema extraña, como tú la llamas, huele horrible porque tiene más hierbas de las que has visto en tu vida, y es necesaria para que tus pulmones se limpien de toda la basura que han estado acumulando por la enfermedad, es por eso que te hace toser.  
-Aun así, lo odio...  
-Es eso o seguir enfermando hasta que mueras de la manera más miserable posible-lo oí resoplar con molestia-bien, parece que tus pulmones ya están mejor... diría que ya podrías volver a realizar tus actividades y rondas con normalidad, siempre y cuando no te exijas demasiado.  
Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, seguido de unos momentos de incómodo silencio.  
-Por qué haces esto?  
-Porque jugar al doctor fue una de las condiciones que Hijikata me puso para permanecer aquí.  
-Sabes que Hijikata-san no tiene idea de que estoy enfermo, tranquilamente podrías haberme dejado arreglármelas solo... pero, por qué quisiste ayudarme?  
-Tómalo como uno de mis pocos actos de buena voluntad... si te molesta, prometo que no ocurrirá muy seguido, no te preocupes.  
-...gracias...  
-Creo que ya te lo he dicho, pero te costara caro, así que no me des las gracias.  
-A qué te refieres?  
-Confiar en mi... El antiguo Hajime no pudo soportarlo, y dudo que tú puedas hacerlo.  
Sentí su mirada sobre mí, ambos permanecimos callados por unos instantes, no me atrevía a romper la densa atmósfera que de repente se había formado.  
-Realmente serias capaz de traicionarnos ahora?  
-Por qué debería no hacerlo? No le debo nada a ninguno de ustedes, en todo caso, tú me debes la vida a mí.  
-Simplemente porque no pareces tan desgraciada como Hajime-kun dice, y tengo admitir que en el fondo, creo que él debe ser alguien que no olvida ni perdona fácilmente.  
-No es alguien rencoroso, sino que las cosas se dieron de forma que piensa que todo el tiempo estuve jugando con él, y si hay algo que él jamás permitiría, es ser utilizado...-sonreí levemente ante el recuerdo de aquellos días-simplemente es demasiado orgulloso como para sentirse usado por alguien más...  
-Pareces conocerlo bastante bien.  
-No pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero en aquel momento, él era más extrovertido...-suspiré, borrando mi sonrisa de mi rostro, algo dentro de mi estaba hundiéndose en la melancolía y la culpabilidad- él confiaba en mí, y para él fue una traición el desaparecer sin más, yo fui quien lo transformó en quien es hoy...y no quiero cargar con la culpa de destruir a nadie más...  
-Temes que lo mismo ocurra conmigo?-su voz sonaba tranquila, monótona, carente de emociones, al igual que la mía.  
-No lo sé, eso depende de si has sido lo suficientemente tonto como para darme un espacio en tu vida.  
-Y qué problema hay si lo he hecho?-él se acercó a mi hasta acorralarme contra la maldita pared.  
-Sabes que esto no está bien, Souji...para ninguno de los dos...  
Él era un niño, y como tal, decidió ignorarme totalmente. Sus labios se apegaron a los míos con fuerza, generándome una sensación extraña. Fue un poco rudo, pero extremadamente sincero, sin pretender ternura o amor, mostrándose tal y como era, un simple fruto de un arrebato pasional entre dos idiotas jugando con fuego.  
-Si todo esto es una mentira, te juro que me encargaré de acabar contigo con mis propias manos.  
-No puedes decir que no te lo advertí, Souji... lo siento...

Los días pasaron y solo tenía una cosa para decirle a esa niñata florista.  
Maldita mocosa.  
La muy desgraciada había ido a llorarle a Souji y Heisuke cuando intente cortarle un poco el brazo para usar su sangre. Ellos todavía no sabían que eso era lo que particularmente buscaba de ella, y por poco no me matan cuando se los dije.  
-Tócale un solo cabello y no tendré miramientos en matarte-Souji me miró amenazante.  
-En serio? Tu salud vale menos que unos caramelos y una niña tonta?  
-Deja de mezclar las cosas, ella no te ha hecho nada, o es que te molesta que Hajime-kun tenga los ojos en ella?  
-Pff.. Bromeas? Crees que me tomaría el tiempo y el trabajo de querer matar a alguien solo por ser la nueva novia de alguien con quien salí hace años?-me reí en su cara, sabiendo que él continuaba molesto-Esa chica tuvo la mala suerte de nacer con una sangre demasiado valiosa y la necesito para tratar de inventar algo para salvar a los humanos de ser exterminados, no te parece una buena razón? Tú no matas también para proteger lo que crees correcto?  
-Y por eso voy a matarte, porque creo en ella y quiero protegerla.  
-No me digas que fuiste tan tonto como para enamorarte de ella.  
-Claro que no, pero ella creyó en nosotros y trato de soportar sola las consecuencias...evitar que tú le pongas las manos encima es mi forma de devolverle el favor.  
-Lamentablemente, así son las cosas, su sangre puede salvar la vida de miles, y tú ya deberías saber que solo una muerte es insignificante si se utiliza por una buena causa...además, Kondo-san ha estado de acuerdo con esto -bingo, le había tocado en su punto sensible, él jamás podría contradecir a Kondo-san- así que, a quién le darás tu lealtad? A una niña o a la persona que te dio un lugar al que pertenecer y te convirtió en alguien?  
-Ya te lo advertí, cuida lo que haces...-gruñó, sin saber responderme.  
-Y tú cuida tus pulmones y sigue colocándote en el pecho el ungüento que te di hace unos días, cuando despiertes y antes de dormir, recuérdalo...-dije con alegría, palmeándole la espalda antes de irme.

Siendo franca, si en algún momento las cosas se complicaban y tenía que matarla, no sería muy fácil. Por muy inocente que fingiese ser, no era ninguna tonta, y se pasaba el día trabajando para los capitanes, limpiando, lavando, alimentando sus egos y sus estómagos con esas cosas que cocinaba todos los días a la hora del té.  
Pero lo peor de todo, y lo que más iba a dificultarme las cosas, era el hecho de que ella tenía comiendo de su mano a Hajime, y fingía no notarlo. Era más que obvio que él estaba muerto con ella, y era más que predecible que me cortaría en pedazos si le hacía algo.  
Pero, viendo el lado positivo de tenerla en el cuartel, cuando comencé mis experimentos con su sangre, los resultados mejoraron exponencialmente. Ahora, los rasetsus podían recuperar su humanidad por un tiempo considerable, el cual se extendía con apenas un poco de la medicina provisoria que Sannan-san había fabricado. Pero no era algo perfecto, y, en menos de tres semanas, volvían a convertirse en bestias. Estaba muy cerca, pero a la vez, demasiado lejos. El tiempo se me acababa y tenía la impresión de que era algo pequeño lo que me faltaba para terminar con la maldita medicina. Pero, contra todo pronóstico, la respuesta apareció ante mí, y prometía darme más problemas de los que yo misma imaginaba.  
Una noche, cuando ya se encontraban todos durmiendo, sentí algo húmedo contra mi mejilla. Apenas pude contener un grito de alegría cuando noté que era Tsuki. La acaricié mientras ella frotaba su cuerpo contra mis manos y besaba mi rostro. La abracé, estaba más que aliviada de que gracias al cielo estuviese a salvo.  
-No sabes lo mucho que nos preocupaste a Apolo y a mí, no vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo-le susurré, mientras veía como el colgante ámbar de mi cuello se agitaba, brillando contento.  
La oí comenzar a maullar suavemente, contándome todo lo que Ruka-sama le había dicho. Y no eran precisamente buenas noticias.  
Ella me felicitaba por mis recientes logros con el medicamento...Cómo lo sabía? no tenía ni la más remota idea, pero me llenaba de orgullo que ella misma reconociese mi trabajo. Pero había un problema...los onis se estaban inquietando porque, de alguna forma, ya sabían de la existencia de esta particular humana, y estaban reclamando a la Orden que la pusiésemos bajo nuestro resguardo antes que Kodo y sus aliados decidiesen secuestrarla y usarla para perfeccionar sus rasetsus. Era algo tan urgente que no podía esperar más y los mismos onis enviarían la próxima noche a uno de sus líderes para ayudarme a llevar a la chica a la Orden. Solo tenía que pensar cómo sacarnos a los Shinsengumi de encima para armar el menor revuelo posible.  
No tenía muchas opciones para eso, lo más fácil era dormirlos a todos, pero para eso necesitaba darles un somnífero, lo que me sería bastante problemático, o bien, usar magia. No conocía tantos hechizos que pudiese usar, y supuse que tendría que utilizar el más sencillo, por lo que me puse inmediatamente en marcha, esperando que funcionara.  
-Bien... necesito esto, esto, esto también...-murmuraba para mí misma, tratando de recordar el procedimiento.  
El conjuro consistía, básicamente, en embeber pequeños trozos de tela en esencias de esporas somníferas, y formar un diagrama con ellas, ubicándolas en distintos lugares. Las personas que estuviesen en los lugares donde colocara los retazos, al poco rato caerían dormidos, sin notarlo. Eso me daría tiempo más que suficiente para llevarme a Akiyama. Solo había una forma de deshacerlo, quemando alguno de las telas, pero dudé que alguien llegara a descubrir que era lo que los estaba desvaneciendo. Cuando quisieren hacer algo, ya sería tarde.  
Esperé a que amaneciera y todos fuesen a desayunar para poner las telas en las habitaciones de Hajime, Souji y Hijikata, que sin duda serian lo más problemáticos. Esparcí el resto en lugares de uso común de forma que nadie las notara, por si acaso. Solo me restó esperar a que anocheciera.  
-Akari-san, no podrías darme alguna medicina para la gripe? Creo que me siento algo enferma-la pobre niña Akiyama vino a mí, alegando que se sentía mareada y demasiado cansada.  
Pobre ilusa, no se esperaba lo que iba a ocurrir en unas horas.  
-Si te sientes mal, lo mejor sería descansar-le sonreí falsamente.  
-Pero, le prometí a Okita-kun y Saito-kun que hoy yo...-ahí estaba otra vez, lamiendo los pies de sus guardaespaldas favoritos.  
-Acabo de decirte que vayas a dormir-dije con tono autoritario, volteándome para irme, pero no pude evitar sonreír y murmurar para mí misma-además, creo que ni ellos ni nadie se sentirán bien esta noche.  
El tiempo avanzó y, ya entrada la noche, el cuartel estaba sumido en un silencio sepulcral.  
Tsuki y Apolo estaban a mi lado, atentos a todo lo que ocurría, esperando captar la señal que nos indicaría cuando salir.  
Me recosté en mi futón, mirando el techo, y sentí una pizca de culpa. Ellos habían confiado en mí, y yo los defraudé, al igual que con Hajime hace tantos años. Me sentí mal conmigo misma porque, si la primera vez, destruí a aquel chico inocente y cálido que solía ser, quería devastado después de ver cómo la persona que le hizo tanto daño se llevaba a quien estaba curando sus heridas.  
También me preocupe por el idiota de Souji. Ese tipo era un completo tonto, demasiado testarudo y orgulloso. Seguramente dejaría de tomar las medicinas y creería que todo este tiempo lo estuve engañando. Me odiaría y moriría odiándome, y por extraño que suene, eso me dolía un poco.  
Pero no podía retroceder. Llevaba años trabajando arduamente para obtener la gracia de Ruka-sama, para que me devolviera lo que hace tanto me fue arrebatado.  
Tsuki y Apolo se acercaron a mí y me indicaron que ya era la hora. Suspiré y salí con sumo cuidado de mi habitación. No sentí al representante de los onis por ningún lado, por lo que supuse que tendría que comenzar sin él. Caminé con sigilo por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la habitación de Akiyama. Agradecí que no la hubiesen hecho dormir en el cuarto con Yukimura, hubiese tenido que ser aún más cuidadosa entonces.  
Parecía profundamente dormida, por lo que me acerqué, lentamente a ella.  
-Qué es lo que planea, Akari-san?  
Me quedé helada al oír su voz. Cómo rayos es que no se había dormido como el resto?  
Ahora eso no importaba, casi sin pensarlo, me arrojé sobre ella y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos, y, tal como había ocurrido con Souji el día que llegué al cuartel, su cuerpo quedo inmóvil. Me apresuré a cubrirle la boca para que no gritara y la arrastré fuera del cuarto.  
-Parece que sigues siendo la misma de siempre, Yuna-me encontré frente a un Hajime con una expresión bastante aterradora en el rostro.  
-No te metas, esto no tiene que ver contigo.  
-No puedo permitir que huyas, mucho menos que te la lleves.  
-Te molesta que este destrozando tu corazón de cristal de nuevo? Tanto significa ella para ti? Tanto como yo lo hice antes?  
-Eso no te concierne, Hijikata-san me ha encargado protegerla junto con Souji... déjala en paz o voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho día que te apareciste por aquí.  
-Lo lamento, pero morir no está en mis planes...  
-Pero qué rayos!?-los demás capitanes hicieron su aparición, y Nagakura no pudo evitar exclamar con sorpresa ante mi evidente traición.  
-Yuna-chan...-Harada susurró, seguramente arrepintiéndose de aquel día en el que me alejo de Hajime por pensar que me acosaba.  
-Lo siento, Hijikata-san, órdenes son órdenes, y no puedo desobedecer a mi mentora...  
-Maldita zorra! Todo este tiempo...-Souji gritó, colérico.  
-He, sabía que las brujas eran algo inútiles, pero pensé que podrías con una tarea tan simple como deshacerte de ellos...mi error-maldito oni, a buena hora se le ocurría llegar.  
-Y parece que tú no conoces lo que es la puntualidad.  
-Kazama?!-aparentemente, Hijikata ya lo conocía, y creo que no debían llevarse bastante bien.  
-Yo me encargaré de ellos, tengo asuntos personales aquí, vete con la chica.  
-Deja de darme órdenes, oni-espeté con molestia, mientras Tsuki y Apolo se acercaban a mí, adoptando sus formas reales, el zorro dorado, nacido del sol, y la pantera negra, hija de la luna; dos bestias sagradas y adoradas, aun por las hadas.  
-Qué...qué mierda son esas cosas?!  
No respondí a sus preguntas ni a sus tonos impresionados. Solo puse a Akiyama sobre el lomo de Tsuki, que, rápida como un rayo, desapareció entre las sombras.  
-Lo siento mucho...Hajime...Souji...-susurré mientras montaba sobre Apolo y huía de allí.

El camino a la Orden se hizo más corto de lo que pensé, y pronto me encontré en la oficina de la directora con mis dos bestias sagradas y con Akiyama aun inconsciente.  
-Yuna! Bienvenida a casa, mi talentosa y estimada alumna-Ruka-sama vino a recibirme, y se acercó a la chica Akiyama- Así que esta es la humana con sangre de demonio... quién diría que una niña tan pequeña podría ocasionar tanto revuelo.  
La oí reír un poco. Me quedé en silencio, esperando que agregara algo más. Ella parecía seguir examinando a nuestro rehén, así que decidí comenzar con el reporte de mis investigaciones.  
-Con la sangre de ella he logrado mejorar bastante la fórmula de la medicina para el ochimizu, pero aun no logra ser perfecta.  
-Sólo probaste hacerla con su sangre?  
-Si...Acaso tendría que haberlo intentado con la de Yukimura?  
-No, no...así está bien, querida, así está bien...ahora...estás lista para recibir tu recompensa por tantos años de lealtad y trabajo bien hecho?  
-Estoy a su merced, Ruka-sama, por favor, cuide de mi-me incliné ante ella, esperando su respuesta, sin erguirme y con el rostro dirigido hacia el suelo.  
-Acércate, entonces... es hora ya de que conozcas el mundo y puedas ser una bruja en todo derecho...-hice lo que me indicó, y sentí una sus manos sobre mi cabeza y la otra cubriéndome los ojos-Te lo advierto, no será agradable y tus demás sentidos disminuirán un poco, pero seguirán siendo bastante excepcionales para una bruja mestiza...estás lista?  
-Si  
No terminé de hablar cuando comencé a sentir que mis ojos ardían. Era como si miles de agujas al rojo vivo se clavaran en ellos. Intentaba contener los gritos de dolor que se agolpaban en mi garganta, pero no pude hacerlo del todo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que este martirio acabó, pero sentí como si hubiesen sido horas.  
Respiraba con pesadez, mientras Ruka-sama quitaba sus manos y, lentamente, comenzaba a abrir mis ojos, que seguían doliéndome fuertemente.  
-Cómo te sientes?  
-Todo es...tan brillante-dije con dificultad, todavía sin poder ver por completo, después de tantos años viviendo en una completa oscuridad, la luz y el brillo me segaban.

Pasaron algunos días hasta que pude ver con claridad, acostumbrarme a ese nuevo mundo que se abría ante mí. Ya no tenía los sentidos tan sensibles como antes, como bien me lo había advertido Ruka-sama, pero el hecho de haberme ganado mi vista con mi propio trabajo de tantos años, no tenía precio. Por fin me sentía alguien normal, por fin podía ver el sinfín de colores que pintaban la naturaleza, y pude observar la belleza de cada ser vivo en la Orden, e incluso pude ver cómo era mi propio ser, mi propio cuerpo. Tenía el cabello largo y brillante, de un color ceniza, casi blanco, cosa normal entre todas las brujas. Mis ojos eran de un color celeste muy claro, y no era muy alta, así como tampoco era muy voluptuosa.  
De pronto, miles de preguntas me asaltaron...  
Y los chicos del Shinsengumi, como lucían? Y Yukimura y Akiyama? Todos los humanos se verían de la misma forma? De qué color eran los ojos de Hajime? Y los de Souji?  
Un minuto... por qué me estaba preguntando este tipo de cosas?  
Ya no tenía razón para interesarme en ellos, ya tenía lo que necesitaba y no volvería a cruzarme con ellos jamás. Pero, por alguna causa, ese pensamiento me deprimía un poco. Y, por raro que suene, y a decir verdad, extrañaba un poco la vida con ellos.  
Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos estúpidos pensamientos de mi mente. Oí a alguien tocar la puerta de mi habitación y le indiqué que pasara.  
-Cómo estás, Yuna querida?-Ruka-sama apareció, con su hermoso y largo cabello color trigo cayendo sobre su espalda, y sus ojos, del mismo color que los míos, resplandeciendo con alegría.  
-Muy bien, Ruka-sama, y usted? Luce bastante contenta esta mañana.  
-Hoy es un día muy importante para todas las brujas, Yuna...alguna vez escuchaste la historia de Rena de Astoria, la bruja que fundó la Orden?  
-…Solo supe de ella que fue la bruja más poderosa de la historia, y que desapareció un tiempo después de crear la Orden, sin dejar rastros.  
-Bien, no es del todo correcto decir que no dejó rastros... dejó su últimas palabras, su legado, en un libro que es permitido solo a las cabezas de la Orden... ella no murió, ni tampoco desapareció, sino que, espantada por lo que los humanos estaban haciendo con las hadas y sus descendientes, decidió esconderse, y renacer más adelante en la piel de un humano, para que, llegado el momento, las hadas y brujas recobren su poder y el reinado en la Tierra.  
Su declaración me dejo atónita, acaso estaba pronto el momento del renacer del auge de los seres de la naturaleza? Acaso las criaturas mágicas y semi humanas volveríamos a tener el prestigio y lugar que antaño nos fue arrebatado?  
-Ese momento del que habla, Ruka-sama, acaso está próximo?  
-Sí, Yuna, falta poco para que nuestra reina florezca otra vez... y eres imprescindible para ello.  
-En serio? Pero... por qué alguien como yo...?  
-Naciste en una hora clave, el límite entre el día y la noche-la escuché atentamente, conteniendo mi sorpresa-al momento de tu nacimiento, la frontera entre lo terrenal representado por el sol, y la magia de la luna, era mucho más delgada, y fue por eso que el espíritu de nuestra reina está hoy dentro de ti.  
-Entonces... el alma de Rena, la primera bruja...está dentro de mí?  
-Si...hasta ahora, ha estado compartiendo su magia contigo, es por eso que has podido sobrevivir durante tu infancia, y te has convertido en la maravillosa hechicera que eres... y es hora de que le regreses su gracia.  
-Qué es lo que debería hacer?-pregunté, totalmente dispuesta a hacer lo necesario para traer de nuevo a la hechicera legendaria.  
-Ya has hecho una buena parte de tu trabajo, cariño... has traído al cuerpo de Rena, a su reencarnación humana...  
-Se refiere a Akiyama?!  
-Claro, por qué otra razón su sangre sería tan especial?-ella rio delicadamente-solo nos queda reunir su alma con el cuerpo terrenal y las hadas y brujas recobrarán el poder que les fue robado por los herejes.  
Algo de todo esto, además de sorprenderme, me preocupaba. Pero debía confiar en Ruka-sama, ella jamás haría algo para hacerme daño, después de todo este tiempo.  
-Es decir que no debo hacer nada más?  
-Voy a necesitarte en el momento del ritual, Yuna...esta noche, cuando la luna llena brille en lo alto del cielo, traeremos de regreso a Rena-sama... deberías permanecer en tu cuarto y descansar hasta que llegue el momento.  
Asentí levemente y, luego de saludarla respetuosamente, me dirigí a mi habitación, donde Apolo y Tsuki me recibieron contentos.  
Me arrojé en mi cama, un extraño futón occidental que tenía una especie de armazón que lo sostenía por sobre el suelo, y suspiré, mirando la bella pintura que se encontraba trazada en el techo. De repente, no sé porque razón, tuve curiosidad sobre cómo es que alguien que había vivido hacia cientos de años, podía renacer con su cuerpo y su alma separados y ligados a dos personas distintas, y cómo rayos podían unirse de nuevo para traerla de nuevo a la vida.  
Decidí investigar un poco y, aunque Ruka-sama me había pedido expresamente que descansara, me escabullí hacia la biblioteca de la Orden. Recorrí con la vista las inmensas estanterías colmadas de viejos volúmenes de todo tipo, tratando de pensar cual podría ser de utilidad. Se me ocurrió que un hechizo de tales características no podía ser accesible a cualquiera, y probablemente, solo encontraría algo de información en los libros de magia antigua, que se encontraban solo al alcance de las brujas graduadas con honores en el último grado de la Orden. Por suerte, yo había obtenido tal logro, y no me fue difícil entrar a esa sección.  
Estuve un largo rato mirando gigantescos tomos de miles de páginas, buscando respuestas y horrorizándome más con cada cabo que lograba atar en toda esta historia.  
Lo que Rena Astoria había realizado, no era ni más ni menos que un conjuro de partición, una técnica muy antigua y perteneciente a una de las ramas de las artes más oscuras, que permitía separar el cuerpo y el alma. Ella había logrado conservarlos a través del tiempo, y solo había sido posible con la intervención de los dos dioses fundamentales de la magia, el sol y la luna, es decir, que ella había sido la primera maestra de Apolo y Tsuki. El dios del Sol daba poder para preservar y reencarnar el cuerpo físico, mientras que la Luna permitía resguardar el alma. Si su objetivo realmente era reencarnar, solo podía alcanzarlo deshaciendo la partición mediante la acción de una tercera bruja, pero esto podía significar la destrucción de aquello que estuviese ligado a las partes a unir, pero que fuera ajeno al "todo" original.  
Eso quería decir que si Ruka-sama revivía a la llamada "Reina de las Brujas", el alma de Akiyama, la mía propia y mi cuerpo físico serían destruidos, para dejar solamente aquello perteneciente a la fundadora de la Orden. En otras palabras, iba a morir, y yo misma había colaborado con mi ejecución al traer a esa chica ante Ruka-sama, la persona que me había salvado hacía años y que en unas horas, iba a matarme.  
Quedé estupefacta ante la idea, y aunque mi mente estaba sumida en el caos, solo podía pensar que tenía que huir de allí lo más rápido posible. Pero, no tenía caso, Ruka-sama me encontraría en cualquier sitio en el que me escondiera, y mi poder no se comparaba con el suyo. Mi sentencia había estado dictada desde el momento en el que nací, y yo fui cavando mi propia tumba, lentamente, sin saberlo.  
Pero... aunque yo no tenía escapatoria... podía salvar a Akiyama... ella era una simple humana, y si se escondía lo suficientemente bien, jamás podrían encontrarla. Incluso, si lograba encontrarse con el Shinsengumi, ellos la cuidarían, podrían enfrentar a Ruka-sama si les decía como hacerlo, y solo en el caso de que ellos pudieran matarla, quizás podría salvar mi vida.  
Tenía que actuar rápido, no me quedaba mucho tiempo. Debía buscar a Akiyama y sacarla de aquí lo más pronto posible, o ninguna de las dos tendría oportunidad de ver la luz del sol de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos! ^-^/**

 **Lamento el enorme retraso, realmente se me hizo horrendamente difícil y frustrante tratar de escribir este cap, siendo que muy probablemente, solo escriba uno o dos caps más antes del final, y la falta de tiempo y creatividad tampoco ha sido de ayuda**

 **No tengo mucho más para decir, así que aquí les dejo el cap, disfrútenlo(fue corregido muy por encima, así que disculpen si hay algún error salvaje por ahí)**

Mis primeros días en los cuarteles del Shinsengumi no fueron tan malos como realmente esperaba. Ellos eran bastante amables conmigo, incluso Hijikata-san, que no parecía muy contento con que yo estuviese ahí. Ellos me dijeron que mientras permaneciera allí, debía ayudar a Chizuru con la cocina y la limpieza, y que tendría que colaborar con Akari-san con una especie de experimento, pero aún no estaba muy segura de que se trataba. Mientras tanto, intentaba de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo posible para serles de utilidad, porque a fin de cuentas, si ellos no me hubiesen acogido, no sabría decir cómo ni dónde habría terminado, sin casa y sin familia.  
Muchas veces, cuando ya terminaba con todas mis tareas, y podía sentarme a ver el atardecer en los amplios jardines, recordaba a mis padres, a mis hermanos, a toda mi gente cercana, y me dolía el no verlos más, el rechazo de mi propia madre. Aunque ellos me hubiesen dejado de lado, los quería y extrañaba, y en cierta forma podía comprender porque habían actuado así. No pude evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar de mis ojos al pensar como estarían, y el solo pensar en que mi padre podría estar muerto por mi culpa, me desconsoló. Entre mi llanto, oí a alguien acercarse. Traté de ocultar mi estado lo mejor posible, ya que demasiados problemas tenían aquí como para que también tuviesen que cargar con los míos. Sequé mi rostro con las mangas de mi kimono y trate de dibujar una sonrisa creíble en mi rostro.

-Ocurre algo, Akiyama-san?-Saito-kun se acercó a mí, quizás porque le llamó la atención que estuviese sola tan tarde en un lugar tan retirado del cuartel.  
-No, todo está bien, Saito-kun, por qué lo preguntas?-traté de fingir lo mejor que pude, pero cuando él se sentó a mi lado y observó con detenimiento mi cara, supe que era en vano, él era demasiado bueno leyendo a la gente.  
Su mirada me incitó a confesar que era lo que me ocurría, incluso podía ver la preocupación grabada en sus ojos.  
-No es nada, no te preocupes... ya se me pasará...solo necesito algo de tiempo-mi sonrisa forzada no pudo engañarlo, y solo suspiró en respuesta.  
-No voy a obligarte a que confíes en mí y me digas que te ocurre, pero creo que si te lastima tanto al punto de hacerte llorar, vale la pena que lo hables con alguien... quizás Souji o Heisuke puedan ayudarte, seguramente estarán dispuestos a escucharte.

Él se levantó y estaba a punto de marcharse, cuando comprendí que había interpretado que yo no confiaba en él y por eso no quería hablar.

-Espera un minuto-lo sostuve de la manga de su ropa, tratando de evitar que se fuera-yo...no es que yo no confie en ti... es solo que... no quiero darles más problemas de los que ya tienen...no quiero que se preocupen por cosas que yo misma tendría que solucionar.  
-Y no crees que nos preocupas aún más cuando tienes esa expresión en el rostro y no podemos ayudarte a arreglar las cosas?  
-Yo... tienes razón...pero yo...  
-No es necesario que me lo digas a mí si no quieres hacerlo, ya te lo he dicho, pero sería bueno que al menos se lo digas a alguien que pueda ayudarte a sentirte mejor...-su voz sonaba suave, gentil, como si cada una de sus palabras fueran una caricia de consuelo.  
-No es que no quiera hacerlo... pero... es una larga historia...  
-Eso no es un problema, si es lo que molesta...

Entonces, nos sentamos de nuevo, y le conté todo lo que me había pasado antes de llegar con ellos, y como me sentía en este momento por eso. Obviamente, terminé lloriqueando como niña pequeña, mientras él me miraba y escuchaba con atención.

-Creo que también puedo entender un poco el porqué tu madre reaccionó de esa forma, a fin de cuentas, fue en una situación algo similar que tuve que abandonar a mi familia también, pero eso es otra historia...-se notaba que el tema familiar le era incómodo, y me sentí algo feliz de que confiase tanto en mi como para mencionarlo-pero, desde la experiencia, solo puedo aconsejarte que trates de seguir hacia adelante, no olvidándolos, pero aceptando que sus caminos se han dividido y que, si el destino lo dicta así, se cruzarán de nuevo en las condiciones y el momento que deban ser... pero si te quedas sentada en mitad de la ruta llorando y mirando hacia atrás mientras ellos siguen andando, no vas a encontrarlos nunca y te quedarás sola.

Sus palabras sonaban amables, gentiles y sinceras, tanto que fueron aliviando poco a poco el peso que acongojaba mi corazón.

-Saito-kun...puedo hacerlo?  
-A qué te refieres?

Me acerqué más a él y lo abracé. Sentí su cuerpo tensarse, y pensé que debía sentirse algo incómodo, así que quise alejarme para pedir disculpas por tal atrevimiento. Pero antes de que intentara hacerlo, el correspondió mi gesto, envolviendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi espalda, mientras me acariciaba el cabello con delicadeza con el otro.  
Apreté mi cabeza contra su pecho y dejé que su aroma masculino y su calor me envolvieran.  
Realmente estaba feliz de poder compartir momentos como este con un amigo como él. En verdad, todos aquí parecían ser tan buenas personas que me daba rabia que fuesen tan mal vistos en la ciudad.  
Incluso, la última vez que salí con Okita-kun y Harada-san a comprar todo lo necesario para la cena en el mercado, muchas personas comenzaron a murmurar cosas horribles sobre ellos y el Shinsengumi, incluso sobre mí. Mi expresión no debe haber sido muy bonita, porque enseguida Harada-san puso una mano sobre mi cabello y me despeinó cariñosamente.

-No los escuches, Airi-chan, no es como si nos conocieran realmente.  
-Eso es lo que me molesta, cómo pueden hablar tantas barbaridades si ni siquiera aprecian todo lo que ustedes hacen para cuidar de todos?  
-No te preocupes, si realmente fuese importante que nos reconozcan lo que hacemos, los habríamos dejado a su suerte hace tiempo.  
-Aun así...-dije entre dientes, antes de notar que ya habíamos llegado al mercado.

Compramos todo lo necesario y antes de que me diera cuenta, ya estaba atardeciendo.

-Mejor regresemos, Shinpachi va a molestarse si por nuestra culpa cenamos tarde-rio Harada-san mientras emprendíamos el camino de regreso.  
-Mira, Haru-chan, esa no es Airi nee-chan?-una voz infantil llamó mi atención. Era la de mi hermano menor, Ryo.

Sentí una felicidad enorme, después de haberlo extrañado tanto. Quería correr hacia él, abrazarlo y no dejarlo ir nunca más. Pero, no sería bueno si mi madre estaba cerca, por lo que decidí contenerme. Hasta que vi que estaba acompañado de alguien más.

-Ah? Si, es Airi nee-chan!-mi hermana Haruhi y Ryo corrieron hacia mi- Nee-chan!- ambos me abrazaron y no pude evitar responderles el gesto.  
-Nee-chan, te extrañamos mucho-gimió Haruhi con tristeza.  
-Cuándo vas a volver a casa?-Ryo lloró.  
-Haru, Ryo...yo también los extraño mucho, pero no puedo volver a casa por un tiempo...  
-Pero por qué? Te necesitamos... mamá está muy sola y triste desde que tú y papá se fueron.  
-Co...Cómo que papá se fue?-sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda.  
-Mamá nos dijo que él se fue a un lugar muy bonito y que cuando fuéramos más grandes nos llevaría a visitarlo.

Sentí los ojos de Okita-kun y Harada-san sobre mí, mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas. Tenía que tratar de que ellos no notaran lo grave de la situación, por lo que respiré hondo y traté de actuar lo más normal posible.

-Entiendo...aun así, no puedo regresar a casa todavía...y ya se está haciendo tarde, es mejor que vuelvan antes de que mamá se preocupe...no le cuenten que me vieron, que sea otro secreto entre hermanos, sí?  
-Está bien! Tienes razón, ya está anocheciendo, tenemos que irnos.  
-Adiós, Haru, Ryo...-me despedí de ellos con una sonrisa, mientras los veía alejarse.  
-Estás bien?-Harada-san me preguntó con cuidado.  
-Sí, vamos-respondí mirando mis pies.

Mis puños estaban apretados, al igual que mis ojos, quería evitar el ponerme a llorar, después de todo, esto era mi culpa. Comencé a caminar y Okita-kun y Harada-san me siguieron.

-Sano-san, lleva esto al cuartel, Airi-chan y yo tenemos que ir a otro lugar-oí a Okita-kun hablarle a nuestro acompañante. 

El aludido comenzó a alejarse llevando las compras, entendiendo la indirecta y dejándonos solos.

-Okita-kun, lo siento, pero podríamos irnos? No me siento del todo bien.  
-No soporto que hagas esa cara y menos que no me digas qué es lo que está pasando.

Me miró muy molesto y preocupado y no tuve otra opción más que contarle entonces lo que había ocurrido el día que el rasetsu me atacó. Él realmente estaba enojado con mi madre por haberme negado como hija y por culparme de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero también parecía cabreado consigo mismo por no protegerme todas las veces que fui atacada por estar relacionada con el Shinsengumi.

-No puedo creer que ella haya sido capaz de hacerte eso... ni tampoco soporto que tenga algo de razón y sea nuestra culpa...-masculló totalmente hastiado.  
-No digas tonterías, Okita-kun, no fue su culpa! Fui yo la que no les conté lo que estaba pasando  
-Y por qué no lo hiciste? No confías en nosotros?-me reclamó con algo de dolor y ofensa en su mirada.  
-Claro que no, Okita-kun, no es algo como eso en lo absoluto!-espeté inmediatamente-solo pensé que ustedes ya tenían demasiados problemas como para tener que ocuparse también de eso, y creí que podía manejarlo por mí misma...-él me miraba molesto, y traté de bromear un poco para intentar de aligerar el ambiente-A fin de cuentas, parece que no voy a aprender nunca, fue por creerme capaz de hacerme cargo de estas situaciones que Saito-kun tuvo que salvarme la vida.  
-Ah? Qué dices? Estuvieron a punto matarte y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de decírmelo?-creo que, en lugar de mejorar la situación, yo estaba empeorándola cada vez más.  
-...lo lamento... esa vez, unas personas me estuvieron dejando mensajes con amenazas en mi casa, y unos días más tarde me acorralaron en un callejón... si no hubiese sido por Saito-kun, yo...  
-Eres tonta o qué?-me interrumpió enojado- acaso estuviste soportando todo eso por nosotros?- lo miré por unos segundos en silencio, hasta que tomé coraje y suspiré, lista para responderle.  
-Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Saito-kun esa noche cuando me preguntó porqué pese a todo lo que estaba pasando no me alejaba de ustedes...-dije mientras lo miraba a los ojos, no quería que me sintiera intimidada-creo en que todas las personas que se esfuerzan tanto para mantener a todos a salvo y no son debidamente reconocidos por ello, aunque no busquen ese aprecio de la gente, deberían obtener al menos una pequeña muestra de agradecimiento...eso es lo que pienso que sería lo correcto, y no me importa perder la vida si lo hago defendiendo aquello en lo que creo.

Me miró fijamente unos minutos y luego empezó a reírse.

-Realmente pareces otra persona cuando te pones tan seria  
-No te burles de mí, Okita-kun!-me quejé.  
-Ya, ya...no te enfades...y deja de hacer esos pucheros cuando te enojas-se burló mientras comenzaba a tirar de una de mis mejillas como si fuera una niña-matarías a Hajime-kun si hicieses una expresión tan tierna en frente de él.  
-Okita-kun! Ya basta! Saito-kun y yo solo somos amigos!  
-Porque los dos son tan lentos-suspiró, haciendo hincapié en sus dos últimas palabras-si sabes que le gustas, por qué no le das una oportunidad? Si esperas que él de el primer paso… pues... morirás anciana y con 13 gatos como única compañía.  
-Y si no tienes razón y a él todavía le gusta Akari-san? Además, eso solo le traería problemas...no creo que con todas las responsabilidades que lleva tenga tiempo para mí...prefiero que todo siga de esta forma, es más sencillo para los dos.  
-No te parece algo egoísta decidirlo tu sola?  
-Y es justamente por eso que no merezco estar con alguien como él, ya encontraré alguna mujer que este a su altura y pueda quererlo de la forma que el merece... mis propios pecados me terminarán ahogando, por mi egoísmo mi familia me niega, mi madre me odia y mi padre está muerto, prefiero no involucrarme con Saito-kun, así quizás evitaré que salga herido-afirmé con algo de tristeza.  
-Realmente, no entiendo tu lógica, lo herirás más si lo sigues degradando a ser solo tu amigo mientras sabes que siente algo más...pero a fin de cuentas, es tu decisión...pero, no creo que seas una mala persona...te mereces ser al menos un poco feliz.

Siendo sincera, el corresponder los sentimientos de Saito-kun me daba miedo. Yo sabía que para él, el Shinsengumi estaba primero, y yo realmente no quería quedar detrás de miles de soldados y capitanes por los que él daría la vida antes de hacerlo por mí. Era un deseo infantil y sumamente egoísta, pero no podía evitarlo. Todo marcharía bien si cerraba la boca y me limitaba a tenerlo cerca como un amigo querido.  
Unos días pasaron de eso, y Akari-san me llamó de repente, llevándome a su cuarto. Miré con curiosidad la cantidad de especies de plantas y elementos científicos que allí había, incluso tenía algunos que jamás había visto en mi vida. Ella me invitó a sentarme y me pidió que extendiera mi brazo. Hice lo que me solicitó, algo extrañada por su pedido, pero no pude contener un grito cuando la vi tomar un palillo de metal afilado, que creo que en occidente llaman bisturi, para cortarme la muñeca.  
Discutimos un rato por ello...que yo estuviese dispuesta a ayudarla no significaba que fuese a darle mi sangre, menos de esa forma. Okita-kun llego, alarmado por mi alarido y comenzó a pelear de nuevo con Akari-san, ellos siempre tenían un motivo para enfrentarse. Terminé accediendo a darle mi sangre porque ya estaba cansada de verlos así todos los días. Okita-kun se enfadó un poco conmigo por eso, pero traté de no darle importancia, él solo se estaba preocupando demasiado.  
Pase un buen tiempo con Akari-san después de eso, aunque en su mayoría, me la pasaba observándola trabajar en sus experimentos, mientras que, de cuando en cuando, me pinchaba un dedo para tomar una muestra de mi sangre y seguía con lo suyo. Ella odiaba que le hablase cuando estaba concentrada y tenía que limitarme a sentarme allí, totalmente aburrida, a esperar que ella me permitiese irme, o a que Chizuru-chan viniese a buscarme para ayudarla con la comida. Pero había días en los que las horas pasaban muy lentamente, y no tenía más opción que tratar de sacarle alguna palabra a Akari-san si no quería volverme loca del aburrimiento.

-Akari-san...qué estás haciendo?  
-Trabajando-ella respondió sin mirarme siquiera.  
-Ese frasco de allí se ve bastante extraño-dije, señalando un recipiente que había sobre la mesa-qué es lo que tiene?  
-Eres herborista, deberías saberlo.  
-Jamás he visto una hierba como esa, es traída del extranjero o algo como eso?  
-No lo recuerdo.  
-Se parece mucho a otra planta que sirve como calmante para el dolor de estómago, pero los tallos parecen ser ligeramente distintos, y la raíz es de un color...  
-Ahí tienes libros de herbolaria occidental, ve a leerlos, mantén la boca cerrada y déjame trabajar en paz.

Sentí todo su evidente rechazo golpeándome en el rostro y suspiré. Creo que ya era inútil seguir intentando llevarme bien con ella. Me senté a leer uno de los enormes volúmenes que ella me había indicado y no volvimos a hablar hasta que ella me permitió irme.  
Sabía que no le caía bien, quizás ella todavía quería a Saito-kun y me veía como una molestia, pero no terminaba de creer que Akari-san fuese el tipo de persona que guarda rencor por algo como eso, y últimamente parecía más cercana a Okita-kun que a Saito-kun, y día a día parecía llevarse un poco mejor con todos, excepto conmigo, claro.  
Por eso, sentí su traición como un balde de agua helada cayendo sobre todos nosotros. Aquel día parecía algo más hostil que lo usual, y me preocupaba la mirada algo triste y resentida en sus ojos. Fuera de eso, todo estaba normal, y traté de ignorarlo, pero algo dentro de mí estaba inquietándome desde la mañana, agitándose en mis entrañas con ansiedad, y tenía la ligera idea de que estaba relacionado con el estado anímico de Akari-san. Pasé buena parte del día algo nerviosa por eso, y pasada la tarde comencé a sentirme mal, como si fuese a desvanecerme en cualquier momento. Acudí a Akari-san para pedirle alguna medicina, pero me dijo de una manera bastante ruda e insistente que lo mejor era irme a dormir. Me pareció rara su actitud y terminé por ignorar su recomendación, tenía algunas cosas por hacer y no podía irme a la cama así como así.  
Él tampoco parecía estar muy bien, se veía cansado y bostezaba constantemente. Juraría que en cualquier momento caería de bruces al suelo, dormido.

-No, solo estoy algo cansada... y tú? No te ves muy bien.  
-También estoy un poco agotado, pero no es nada, ya se me pasará-el cansancio no era algo común en él, que siempre se encontraba tan jovial y lleno de energía.

Tuvimos una ligera conversación cuando, a lo lejos vi a Harada-san dormido contra un árbol, algo que tampoco era normal. Definitivamente había algo que no estaba bien.  
Trate de recordar desde cuando había comenzado a sentirme de esta forma, pero solo podía recordar que fue luego del almuerzo.

-Todo-kun, recuerdas cuando comenzaste a notar el cansancio hoy?  
-Eh...no lo sé, supongo que después de la comida.

Había algo sospechoso en esto. Me dirigí hacia el salón donde solíamos almorzar y miré hacia todos lados, tratando de encontrar algo fuera de lo común, pero no encontré nada. Podría haber sido la comida, entonces?  
Si ese había sido el caso, tenía que encontrar a Saito-kun, ya que él no había almorzado con nosotros por estar de patrulla. Fui a su habitación y toqué la puerta, pero no tuve respuesta. Sabía que no debía, pero era algo importante, así que entré de todas formas y lo vi sentado contra la pared...dormido. Al instante, un ligero aroma golpeó mi nariz y me mareé aún más que antes. Me acerqué a Saito-kun y traté de despertarlo, pero no podía, además, el olor se había vuelto más fuerte y no podía mantenerme centrada del todo. De pronto, vi que en su mano tenía un pequeño paño azul. Extrañada, se lo quité y lo lleve a mi nariz por inercia. Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que era esto lo que nos estaba incapacitando a todos.  
Tenía que averiguar rápido como neutralizarlo, sobre todo porque ya estaba a punto de desvanecerme. El aroma dulce y ligero me dio el indicio de que quizás era el extracto de algún tallo de una planta somnífera lo que estaba en la tela. Intenté recordar que hierbas tenían tal característica, pero mi mente se nublaba cada vez más. Lo mejor sería deshacerme de esto lo más pronto posible, y verificar que no hubiese más dispersos por el cuartel, pero necesitaría ayuda para eso.

-Saito-kun...Saito-kun, por favor, despierta!-trataba de despertarlo, pero el efecto era demasiado fuerte y estaba profundamente dormido.  
-Airi-chan!...Airi-chan!-sentí a Nagakura-kun llamarme y salí a su encuentro, seguro el podría despertar a Saito-kun!  
-Nagakura-kun!-lo vi algo sorprendido al verme salir del cuarto de Saito-kun, así como también lo noté soñoliento-por favor, necesito ayuda! Saito-kun está dormido y no puedo despertarlo!  
-...es el único tipo que conozco que puede quedarse dormido estando con una chica  
-No seas tonto! Había un pedazo de tela con somnífero en su habitación, y creo que hay más de ellos dispersos por la sede! Ayúdame a despertarlo y busquemos esos retazos antes de que todos terminemos dormidos!  
-Ah? Pero quién dejaría algo como eso en todo el cuartel?  
-No lo sé, eso no importa ahora! Si tardamos mucho terminaremos todos dormidos y algo malo podría pasar!  
-No estas exagerando? No es tan grave es que nos quedemos dormidos por un tiempo...es una excelente excusa para tener el día libre.  
-Si alguien más quiere eso, no creo que sea para que te tomes el día... además tengo un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Finalmente, él decidió ayudarme. No quisiera recordar la forma poco amena con la que Nagakura-kun logro despertar a Saito-kun, ni la mirada de odio que él le dirigió a su "salvador" cuando al fin pudo abrir los ojos.

-Hey, no me mires así, es tu culpa por dormirte y preocupar a Airi-chan.  
-No sé en qué momento ocurrió, pero eso no quita que arreglaré cuentas contigo más tarde...Akiyama, realmente me disculpo por las molestias que causé.  
-No te preocupes por eso, lo importante es terminar con esto antes de que pase a mayores y descubrir quién lo ha hecho...  
-Por qué te disculpas con ella y conmigo no?-Nagakura-kun se quejó, pero ni Saito-kun ni yo le dimos importancia en ese momento.  
-Creo que tengo una idea de quien ha sido... pero aún no sé porqué...-Saito-kun susurró, más para sí mismo que para nosotros.  
-A qué te refieres?-preguntó Nagakura-kun, curioso.  
-Yuna no ha estado actuando de forma extraña hoy?  
-Ahora que lo dices… ella parecía algo más distante y apática de lo usual...crees que ella tenga algo que ver?-dije, recordando lo inusual que me había parecido la actitud de ella durante la mañana.  
-Me gustaría decir que estoy seguro que es ella, pero no logro comprender cuáles serían sus motivos...

No discutimos más sobre ello, mas importante era acabar con esto y luego podríamos averiguar el las razones.  
No nos fue fácil encontrar los recortes de tela en todo el cuartel, sobre todo porque cada tanto alguno de nosotros caía dormido. Aun así, realizamos esa tarea lo más sigilosamente posible, para que, quien fuese que había planeado esto, creyera que no habíamos notado su plan. Después de juntar los que creímos que eran todos los retazos, decidimos quemarlos, porque, en la mayoría de los casos, las esporas pierden sus propiedades con la combustión.

-Bien, ahora que solucionamos esto, que haremos?  
-Yo creo que deberíamos fingir que nadie ha notado nada... quien sea quien articuló todo esto, terminará por delatarse si cree que todo va según lo ha planeado.

Así lo hicimos, esperamos a que la noche cayera... y simplemente, sucedió. Akari-san entró a mi cuarto, se sorprendió al verme despierta e inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre mí...luego de eso, ya me encontraba en ese lugar tan extraño a mis ojos, pero dentro de mí, sentía una sensación acogedora, de familiaridad...como si hubiese regresado a casa luego de un largo viaje. Estuve varios días encerrada en aquella habitación, donde, por arte de magia, aparecían alimentos ante la puerta cada cierto tiempo, cuando yo no estaba prestándole atención, asustándome un poco al principio. No había mucho para hacer allí, en ese cuarto tan silencioso, y me hubiese aburrido más si no fuese por el hecho de que había una enorme estantería colmada de libros de todo tipo, pero eso de comer, dormir y leer todo el día estaba hastiándome. A veces, pasaba horas ante el ventanal que había en ese lugar, que me permitía ver lo que parecía un hermoso jardín...traté de escapar unas cuantas veces por esa ventana, pero el vidrio no se rompía y eso me frustraba más. Pese a eso, no pude dejar de notar el hecho de que no estaba asustada realmente, que no lloraba por mi dudoso destino, que no extrañaba la vida con el Shinsengumi...  
Incluso ya me había resignado a pasar el resto de mis días allí, sola, encerrada, hasta que, de un momento a otro, Akari-san apareció totalmente agitada y con una mirada llena de terror grabada en el rostro.

-Qué estás haciendo aquí? Dónde diablos esta...  
-No es hora de hacer preguntas, solo sígueme si quieres permanecer con vida...-me tomó del brazo y me arrastró hacia la puerta.  
-Quién podría decir que mi más fiel alumna sería capaz de traicionarme?- Akari-san se quedó helada al ver a una mujer alta y rubia, que se me hacía extrañamente familiar.

Sensaciones de miedo y felicidad entraron en conflicto dentro de mí... definitivamente, algo importante iba a suceder, y estaba casi segura de que no sería bueno.


End file.
